Liaison Dangereuse
by kleines Ich-bin-Ich
Summary: Hermione/Fleur: Hermione was able to rescue her father in the jungle, as well as a beautiful girl, who she takes with her to England. How will Fleur deal with the new surroundings? And will she ever be truly happy there? -- COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi everybody :) This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction and although I've already written stories before and read quite a lot of HP stories before I wrote this it was kind of difficult for me to handle the new characters and everything. I hope this chapter turned out fine anyway. Have fun reading :)

* * *

_Liaison Dangereux_

Chapter 1

„Hermione, where are you? The guests are waiting for you!" A strict looking woman in her thirties was standing in the door way to the garden, her hair tied up in a tight bun and scanned the area with sharp eyes. After some more shouting and waiting, she gave up and sighed. Adjusting her glasses, she half turned around, ready to go back into the mansion. "Just don't let the guests wait too long. Your father would be very displeased."

As soon as the woman had disappeared, the head of a teenager popped out from between some branches of the old linden she was sitting on, a scowl adorned to her face. Her name was Hermione and the reason behind her hiding in the garden was simple. She hated to talk to 'her' guests.

Why, you ask? Because in Hermione's opinion, they were all uneducated, spoiled brats, who were only after her father's money and his respect. Yes, her father was a very rich and influential personality in this country. And she was his only child, age seventeen. Her mother died, when she was still very young. The only thing Hermione knew about her mother, was that she was a very intelligent woman. That, and she had nearly looked the same as herself.

Often people would tell her that she was as beautiful as her mother, a mirror image almost. Hermione didn't like it, when they said stuff like this. She had never got to know her mother, only knew her from pictures and stories. When she was told stuff like this, she always felt like foreigners knew more about her mother than her and this really bothered her to no end.

It was true though, she had the same facial features as her mother, as well as her brown hair, which had a tendency to be a little bushy and hard to tame. She looked like a younger clone from her mother. She even had the same curves as her! Except her eyes, which were a dark brown, like her father's.

Speaking of her father. Minerva was right, he would be very angry, if she didn't show up any time soon. Minerva was her chaperone, since her birth. Although she was very pretty, she hid it behind this grim expression of hers and the strict air, which always seemed to surround her, like the odour of a perfume.

Although neither Hermione nor Minerva really showed it, both cared for each other. Minerva was somehow the mother, which Hermione never had, whereas Hermione was like a daughter to her. Also, Minerva was one of the very few people that the teenager really trusted and confided in.

Sighing frustrated, Hermione hang onto a thick branch and slowly started to climb down the thick, chappy trunk. The last two meters she just jumped and landed safely on her feet. She quickly rearranged her tousled hair to its normal state and brushed the dust and leaves away from her dress, which looked like she had slept in it and was torn on a few places.

Hermione shrugged it off and headed for the room, where the guests usually drank their teas, while they talked about everything that came to their mind – which wasn't much. Not caring to get dressed properly, she opened the old wooden door and stepped in.

Glancing quickly around, her mood sank even further than it already had. Today's guests were some of her so called 'friends'. There on the sofa sat Parvati and Padma Patil, the twins from an influential salesman, both clothed in pink, which seemed to give Hermione a headache just from looking at it. The two girl were currently chatting with Pansy Parkinson, an unfriendly and begrudging person, who just came over so that her face would be seen in this mansion.

Standing at the window, each of them a glass of champagne in their manicured hands, were Fred and George, who were cheeky womanizers and laughed about something, supposedly one of their dirty jokes. Next to them was a blushing Ron, who was taller than both of his brothers, even though he was a few years younger. They all belonged to the same family, the Weasleys, an old and respectable family, with a long history. There were even more siblings, but Hermione didn't know them by name and she wasn't interested in any of them anyway.

Hermione was just about to give up and just endure what destiny, or rather her father, wanted her to, when a firm hand gripped her lightly on her shoulder to get her attention. Irritated, she turned around to face this intrusive person, but her face immediately lightened up, when she recognized who it was.

"Hi, Hermione. Sorry I'm late. But Luna took forever to choose her earrings." Standing in front of her was Harry Potter, one of the few people Hermione was glad to invite over, his raven black hair tousled as ever and an apologetic grin on his face.

She smiled reassuringly and slightly shook her head. "It's okay, I've just arrived myself, don't worry about it. Where's Luna?"

Harry furrowed his brow. "Actually I don't know. One moment she was behind me and talking about this imaginary animals of hers, the next she was gone. We were already late, hence at least I wanted to say 'hello'."

"Let's go and search for her." Hermione had a good idea where Luna would be. This mansion had a wonderful garden, with the most beautiful and exotic flowers. Just the right place for the somewhat excentric Luna. Indeed the girl often did or said strange things, which didn't make much sense to anybody, but for this Hermione liked her.

Just when they were about to exit, Fred pushed Ron between the shoulder blades and he stumbled forward, coming to stop right in front of Hermione, where he nervously fidgeted with his long fingers.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously, a little taken back by the boy's strange behaviour. His cheeks where flushed again and for an odd reason he seemed to be very interested in the carpeted floor.

After waiting for a few seconds, Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to leave, making an extra memo to herself to keep an eye on this Ron. Suddenly he broke the silence and shouted more than he said. "I – I really like your dress, Hermione!"

Hermione nearly stumbled over her own feet and Harry had to bite back his laughter. Before Hermione could react to Ron's compliment, the boy was already gone and hid behind his twin brothers.

Harry burst out in laughter, as they walked out into the garden. "I knew, this guy has a thing for you!"

"Honestly, I think this guy has a problem,"muttered Hermione more to herself than to Harry, as she looked down on her dirty, torn dress. Then she spotted Luna and Ron was forgotten. "Luna, here you are!"

Said girl lazily looked up from the blooming rose she had caressed in her slender hand and a smile spread on her face, when she recognized Hermione. Happily she skipped towards her and embraced her in a loopy hug, which left Hermione breathless. "It's good to see you again, Hermione."

Hermione laughed and shoved Luna away from her. "Silly, we've just seen each other the day before, remember?" Luna just smiled more and her hooded eyes took in Hermione's facial expression.

"I can tell from the look on your face that you're having unwelcome guests again." Hermione nodded and she sighed. "Padma, Parvati and Pansy. To top it off these strange Weasleys. Doesn't matter though, cause now you're here."

Harry and Luna were her best friends and they've known each other since child hood. Their parents weren't rich like her, but still quite well-off. Hermione was a very bookish person, who preferred to keep herself to herself rather than fake sympathy like other persons, such as Pansy. But Harry and Luna were special. Hermione herself wasn't sure, why she let these two be so close to herself, but it just happened and actually she was very glad to know them.

"It's your birthday soon, right? Do you know what your father has planned for you?" Asked Harry, while glancing towards the mansion. Hermione sighed. It was kind of a tradition that her father would always try to make something really impressing for his daughter. The problem was that it was only impressing for him and for her…well you can guess.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know, he hadn't told me yet. But I hope it's not something like a masquerade ball, like the year before. It was horrible, honestly."

Luna just chuckled, then pointed to something behind Hermione and Harry. "Well, then just ask now." Hermione turned around, a little confused as to what Luna was meaning.

"Oh." Hermione tried to fake a smile, but she feared that it looked more like a grimace. She supposed that her father was going to scold her, because she let the poor guests alone. She really didn't want to deal with this now. "Yes, father?"

"Hermione, dear I've been searching for you. Hi, Harry, Luna." He nodded his head slightly to the siblings, then threw his light brown, slightly curly hair back in a swift motion. Hermione just rolled her eyes at her father's vain behaviour. May I introduce to you the charming, successful, most handsome man in the world? Gilderoy Lockhart, nice to meet you.

He threw a charming smile at all of them, which just looked silly in Hermione's opinion, then turned again to speak to his daughter. "It's about your birthday present. You know, at first I've wanted to organize another masquerade ball, because you've enjoyed yourself sooo good the last time. Pansy told me everything, how you laughed and all."

'Haha, I bet she did.' Hermione frowned inwardly, while trying to force an interested expression on her face. Seemed to work though, as her father just continued with his little speech.

"Well, since I'm your father, I want you to experience new things. Besides it would be boring to do the same thing in a row, right?" Hermione nodded, like the good daughter her father expected. 'You mean it would look weird to our guests, if you'd repeat yourself.' But although she already feared another embarrassing birthday party, a part of her was actually curious about what her father had in store for her.

Gilderoy flashed another dazzling smile, before exclaiming proudly. "Daughter, your father has organized a trip to China for you and you can take whoever you want with you."

Hermione's jaw literally dropped to the floor. He couldn't be serious!

* * *

First chapter :) Tell me what you think about this story. It's really AU, no magic and all, but I'll mainly use characters from the original HP books.

Oh, and what do you think of Gilderoy as Hermione's father? Actually I wanted her parents to be her real parents, as in the book, but since I didn't know their names..and I think it's really funny. Just imagine, Gilderoy as your father xD


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

So here is chapter two. Thanks for your support so far :) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

The gentle sea breeze was pulling at Hermione's full hair and she closed her eyes, enjoying the unknown, but comfortable feeling on her soft skin. She inhaled deeply, drawing in the salty air and she smiled unconsciously.

"It's wonderful, how the sun reflects in the waves. It's as though there are dozens of mermaids swimming under our ship and holding up mirrors so that we can't see them." Hermione, interrupted from her reverie, turned to the side to look at Luna, who pointed down, towards the small waves, which lifted the ship up and down in a steady rhythm every few seconds.

Harry, who had heard his sister's words, just chuckled and patted Luna's back. "You know that there are no such things as mermaids. Else somebody would have seen one before."

Hermione nodded approvingly. "He's right, Luna. I've been reading a few books about the sea and although there is this legend that sailors saw mermaids in cases of emergency, nobody could ever prove their existence up to now."

Luna pouted and rested her chin on her entwined arms, resting on the railing. "Hermione, why do you always have to be such an unromantic realist? Don't you believe anything aside from what your books tell you?"

Giving her friend a forgiving look, Hermione ruffled her hair, something she secretly loved to do. "Oh, of course I do believe other things as well, silly. Why would you even think that books were my only source of knowledge?"

Honestly surprised, Luna raised her head to get a better view of Hermione's face, ignoring the hand on her head. "Really? And what would these other things be?"

Hermione smirked and let go of Luna's silken hair. "Well, of course the things I see with my own eyes."

Luna's confused expression soon changed into a disappointed one and Hermione and Harry had to laugh so hard, they grabbed onto Luna for support, who soon laughed along with them.

* * *

"My, my, I'm such a brilliant father." Gilderoy let out an exaggerated sigh and let his newly manicured hand float through his blond hair, which was glistening like gold in the bright sun.

Minerva, who was standing right next to him on deck, frowned and rubbed her temples. "Why, God, why would you punish me like this? What have I done wrong?" She murmured frustrated.

Gilderoy, who had heard her mumbling, stopped his narcistic actions and looked at her confused. "What did you say?"

She just shook her head, waving it aside and her master flashed her one of his charming smiles. "Well, I hope nothing bothers you. I mean look at the sea, the shining sun. Everything is just so perfect here. The food, the service and these soft beds with their cute pillows…" He coughed. "Err..yes. Ah, even Hermione is enjoying herself. See? But really, it's no wonder. I'm so brilliant after all. It was my idea, this whole China thingy, I knew Hermione would love to travel around and learn new things."

'Haha, not really. It was me, who gave you the hint that Hermione maybe, just maybe would like to see a foreign country once in a while. After this horrendous masquerade ball the last time…' Minerva chuckled at the memory of Hermione standing in the middle of dozens of people, with an expression on her face, as if she was ready to shoot somebody. Of course her father didn't notice. He never did. Too busy with himself.

Minerva returned her masters smile with a forced one, before excusing herself. "Sure, sure, no problem. We'll reach the harbour soon anyway. I guess you want to refresh yourself a little." The chaperone had already left by now, but Gilderoy was too busy hearing himself talk to even notice.

* * *

"Welcome at Shanghai. We hope you'll have a nice stay." Hermione and Harry stared around in awe at their surroundings, while Luna was throwing a sad glance back over her shoulder, towards the ship. She sighed, drawing the other's attention to her. "Luna, what's wrong?"

"You know... I've been so close to seeing a real mermaid, I'm sure of it! Once I already saw a tail in the water." Harry didn't know what to say and just scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Just when Hermione was about to lecture Luna that there existed no such thing as a mermaid, she was interrupted by a high- pitched scream.

"Oh my God, I've broken a finger nail! Hermione, I'm hurt! Call a doctor!" Gilderoy was supporting his 'hurt' finger cautiously with his other hand, holding it up for everyone to see, while he grimaced in pain.

Out of nowhere Minerva suddenly appeared and wrapped a plaster around the wound. "See, now we don't need to see a doctor anymore. Let's go now. The carriage is already waiting."

And really, there was the carriage Hermione's father had reserved for them, to bring them to their hotel. The drive didn't take long and nobody talked much, as they were far more interested in watching what was going on on the streets. Only Gilderoy kept making small whimpers every now and then and caressed his paining finger tip.

When they finally arrived at the hotel, they all were surprised again, at how beautiful and huge it was. Gilderoy's chest swelled with pride, as he generously petted Hermione's back. "Only the best for my daughter, only the best."

The façade was already stunning, but the inside literally took away Hermione's breath. The walls were decorated with ancient looking weapons and wonderful paintings, everywhere stood plants and sculptures.

After getting a small tour through the whole building, the hotel manager lead them to their own rooms. Gilderoy and Minerva got their own rooms on the far end of the corridors, while the teenagers got a double suite at the other end. Harry and Luna decided to let Hermione have some privacy and so they took one of the suites, leaving the girl alone in the other, which was nearly twice the size as her own room.

Hermione didn't even bother too look at anything, she just headed right for the bed and flung herself on it. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of the fresh washed blanket beneath her. She was far too tired to take of her clothes. She wasn't able to get much sleep on the ship, because her body was still unused to its movements and so she was really dying to catch up with it now. Soon, she was fast asleep, dreaming of all the adventures she was sure to experience during her stay in China.

* * *

Somewhere around midnight, the door to Hermione's bed room slowly creaked open, revealing a slender figure, only slightly illuminated by the dim street light. Carefully not to wake the still sleeping girl, it quietly surrounded the bed, until it was face to face with Hermione.

Sighing in relief to see that Hermione indeed was still sleeping, it crawled onto the bed and snuggled down next to the girl. Suddenly Hermione opened her eyes and brown met blue. She quickly sat up, holding one hand to her chest, to calm her crazy thumping heart down.

"Luna, for heaven's sake! You've frightened me to death!" Luna just pulled at Hermione's collar and pulled her down next to her. "Don't be so loud, you'll awaken the ghosts. It's close to midnight."

Hermione huffed and laid back down, still glaring at her friend. "What do you think you're doing? This is my room." Luna put one finger on the other's lips, to silence her. "I know. But Harry was snoring so awfully loud, I just couldn't fall asleep. And I didn't want to be alone, in case a ghost would find me."

Deciding she was far too tired to argue about the existence of ghosts, Hermione grumbled annoyed, before turning her back to Luna. "Fine. But now let me sleep, I'm awfully tired."

Luna nodded happily and pulled the blanket back over both of them, then snuggled closer to her friend, who only frowned in response, but didn't object.

* * *

The doors to Hermione's bed room flew open with a loud bang, hitting the wall behind it so hard that some of the plaster fell off. "Hermione! Something terrible has happened, Luna has vanished!" Harry rushed over to her bed, determined to get Hermione to help searching for his sister.

He didn't even look where he was running, which resulted in him tripping over one of Hermione's shoes. Luna's head popped out from underneath the blanket's to see what all the noise was about, when she spotted her brother laying on the floor, flat on his face.

"Harry? What are you doing on your face?" Upon hearing Luna's confused voice, his head snapped up and his face lit with joy. "Luna, here you are! I was so worried."

Hermione, who had just walked out of the bathroom, when Harry busted into her suite, was now rubbing her temples in agony. "Is it even possible that siblings can be this stupid?"

All of a sudden Gilderoy appeared in the door frame, clothed in only a bathrobe, showing off two rows of even and white teeth. "Good morning darling! I see you're all awake already. Such a lovely morning, really. Oh, Harry, what are you doing down there?"

Harry was lost for words for a moment, then his face brightened up. "Luna thought there was a gnome under her bed, so I thought I'd check, just to show her that there is none."

"Oh…" Gilderoy didn't know what to say and cocked his head slightly, to peek under the bed. Then he straightened up again and glanced as his watch. "Actually I've come her to tell you that our tour through the jungle will start in an hour. So hurry up and fetch some food."

After Hermione's father had left, Harry quickly jumped to his feet and dusted his pants. "Okay guys, let's get ready." Hermione nodded and went to her suitcase to get dressed properly.

"Luna?" The girl had crawled to one end of the big sized bed and rested her hands on its edge. Gulping quickly, she leaned over, to see, if there was something beneath the bed. "You're right, Harry. No gnomes down there."

* * *

Okay, I tried to be funny here :D Honestly, I really love to write about Gilderoy! It's a little difficult to do Luna's part though, but I'm trying my best :)

Next chapter will be all about going to the jungle. Don't know for sure, but maybe Fleur will already make her appearance then. As always, R & R!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi guys! Here's the next chapter :) Enjoooy. And thanks for your reviews :D

* * *

Chapter 3

Gilderoy stepped out of the hotel, full of enthusiasm. He was wearing a white shirt and short khaki pants, as well as matching brown shoes. In one hand he was holding a large camera, in the other a big bag, which seemed to be crammed to its top.

Trailing behind him was Minerva, clothed in a plain cream coloured dress, which went down to her ankles. To hold off the sun, she dragged a large umbrella with her. She too was wearing a large bag.

"Oh, look at how these people are all staring at me! Too bad I can't join them, right, Minerva?" Ignoring her master's stupid laughter, Minerva rolled her eyes and turned her attention on the people passing by.

"Yes, you're right. They really are looking." 'Because you look like a total jerk in these clothes,' she thought, while returning his narcistic grin with a sarcastic smirk. Of course he didn't notice.

Turning away from Gilderoy, who was dazing off into his own world, Minerva walked back to the hotel entrance. "Hermione, where are you? We need to go, hurry up!"

Minerva squinted her eyes, when she saw a movement behind the corner next to her. "Hermione? What's wrong, come out. We're all waiting for you." Looking back over her shoulder, she corrected herself. 'Well, at least I'm waiting for her.'

After another few seconds of silence and nervous movement, Hermione shoved her head out of the door and quickly shot a few glances around, before stepping out entirely. Minerva's eyes widened in surprise, when she took in the girl's appearance.

Hermione was wearing the traditional clothing of the Chinese, the so called Cheongsam, a form fitting clothing, made of silk. Hers was a pitch black, which barely covered her knees and showed off her feminine curves. It was a nice contrast to her pale skin, Minerva noticed.

But obviously Hermione herself wasn't aware of how stunning she was looking, as she was fidgeting with her fingers nervously and her face was lightly flushed. "Hermione, you look wonderful! Where did you get this dress?"

"Uhm…the maid, which was assigned to me kind of forced me into this. I really didn't want to wear it, it's embarrassing and not suited for a trip in the jungle and –" "And it really looks great on you, Hermione, " finished Harry his friend's sentence, as he appeared behind Hermione, who blushed even more at his compliment.

Harry himself was also wearing a Cheongsam, which was a dark grey, matching his ever so unruly black hair perfectly and accenting his green eyes. Thankful, that the attention was diverted from her, Hermione quickly eyed Harry up and down, before giving him a thumps up and a lazy smile.

"You're looking good yourself, Harry." Now it was the boy's turn to flush and he quickly left the two women, strolling over to Gilderoy, who was now waving at random passengers, who gave him strange looks in return.

"Sorry I'm late, I just couldn't find my lucky charm, "said Luna, who seemed to have popped out of nowhere and was now standing next to Hermione, a dreamy smile on her lips.

"Luna, this dress looks extraordinary good on you!" Like Hermione, Luna was wearing a black Cheongsam, only that hers was decorated with colourful dragons and little clouds. Her long blond hair was flowing down her back and just like Minerva she held a slightly pink umbrella above her head.

Harry coughed loudly next to Gilderoy and broke him out of his reverie. Finally noticing that everybody had arrived, he waved them over to him and Harry. "Oh, Hermione you look so beautiful in this dress! For a second I've thought that your moth- "

A loud trumpeting noise interrupted Gilderoy and he visibly flinched. Hermione sighed, relieved that he couldn't finish his sentence. It did bother her that her father always compared her to her mother, but it was useless to tell him that, for he would do it again.

Minerva cleared her throat, breaking the silence and pointed to something behind her master. "I think we're ready to depart."

"What?" Confused, Gilderoy turned around, only to be greeted by something wet and hairy, which poked itself in his nose. He started to panic and flailed his arms madly around, the bag making strange clashing noise in the process. "No! Take it away, it wants to kill me!"

A boy's voice said something in a foreign language and the thing retreated from its prey. Instantly Gilderoy raised his arm and started to wipe around in his face frantically, trying to get rid of the sticky substance, which clung to his skin.

"Amazing! I never knew that elephants were this big!" Hermione stared at the giant, grey animal before her in awe, taking in the long beak, the pearl white tusks until finally stopping to look into its black eyes, which seemed to glow with gentleness. Apparently the elephant had taken a liking in her father, as his beak now groped his hair, ruining his staggering hair style, on which he usually spent several hours a day.

"Bao, stop this. You're scaring the poor man." It was just then, that Hermione noticed the small boy, sitting on top of the animal's head with his legs crossed. He only held a long wooden stick in one hand, which he was know tapping lightly on the animal's skull, which reacted instantly and lowered itself to the ground, making it easy for its master to jump to the ground in a swift motion.

The boy patted the elephant's head affectionately and in response it gently caressed his cheek with his beak, making him laugh. "Hello, my name is Muthu. I am your tour guide through the jungle. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Lockhart." And he politely bowed down in front of Harry, who quickly grabbed the boy's shoulders and pulled him up again. Glancing nervously at Gilderoy, who was too busy with keeping an eye on the elephant to notice what was going on around him, he turned Muthu around, pushing him lightly. "This is Mr. Lockhart."

Muthu's eyes widened in both, shock and surprise, as he quickly bowed down again, even deeper than before. "Err…I hope you'll enjoy today's journey, Mister."

Absent- minded, Gilderoy only nodded, before taking a few steps back to bring a safety distance between him and Bao, whose eyes were now resting on his already tousled hair, as if the elephant was considering to play with it again.

Shoving her father out of her way rather forcefully, Hermione walked up to their little guide and smiled. "My name is Hermione, and these are my friends Harry and Luna. The woman over there is my chaperone, Minerva." She stretched her hand out towards the boy, who eagerly took it, astonished by Hermione's beauty.

After everything was represented and Muthu had succeeded in convincing Gilderoy to trust Bao, he tapped the side of his elephant again with his wooden stick and when Bao kneeled down on the ground again, the boy quickly used his leg to climb on its back, where something like a stage with seats on it was fastened to the elephant with strong strings, which run around Bao's middle, making sure that the passengers were safe in their seats.

Harry gathered their entire luggage and then held it up to Muthu, who locked it away in a big box at the end of the stage. When Muthu tried to lift Gilderoy's bag, he nearly dropped it due to its weight.

"Father, what the hell have you put in this bag?" Minerva instantly scolded Hermione for her bad language, who just shrugged it off.

Gilderoy put a finger to his chin, trying hard to remember what was in his bag. "Hmm…Toothbrush, hairbrush, manicure set, pedicure set, make- up, - "

"Okay, I understand. The usual stuff." Hermione rolled her eyes yet again, wondering why her father would want a toothbrush in the middle of a jungle.

Suddenly Luna was there by her side and looked at her with a concerned expression. "You know, it's really dangerous to role your eyes like this all the time. They could get stuck."

"Thanks for you advice, Luna, I'll try to remember it, " frowned Hermione and intended to climb onto Bao, already reaching for the ladder, which dangled at the animal's side, when Harry stopped her, also giving her a concerned look and pointing at her front. "Watch out! Wrinkles…" Hermione responded by whacking Harry over his head.

They spend the whole day riding through the jungle in a slow but steady pace, Bao carrying their weight without problems. Every now and then Muthu would give a command with his stick and the elephant stopped for a moment, so that he was able to call our attention to an exotic animal, or special plants.

Before they knew it, the sun started to set and Muthu stopped at an ancient looking temple. "This will be our sleeping place. Wild animals don't like this place, so we'll be safe during the night. Besides Bao will watch over us during the night, so you don't have to worry."

Bao was released from the stage on his back and Muthu led him to a near river, letting the elephant satisfy its thirst. In the meanwhile, Gilderoy and Harry had started to build up their tents. Or at least they tried.

"Boy, could you give me this pole over there? I think it belongs in here. See it's longer than the others." Harry furrowed his brow and cocked his head. "Are you sure, Mister Lockhart? I think this bar belongs down there."

'Relax. Relax. Take a deep breath…Good.' Hermione forced a smile on her face, then walked over to the two. "Let me help you." She snatched the bar from Harry's hand and took another one, sticking them together. "See? Like this."

Gilderoy smiled proudly at his daughter and walked over to his bag. 'Indeed, I have a wonderful daughter. Intelligent, just like me. And of course good looking. Oh, how I love myself.' He took out his hairbrush and got to work, a goofy grin adorned to his face.

Minerva just knew what he was thinking about and quickly turned around to Luna, before she lost her temper and said something she'd regret later. "Since the strong sex is so busy with putting up our tents, we'll take care about diner."

Together with Luna, Minerva conjured them a delicious meal, consisting of several fruits and berries, which Muthu had collected for them, while Hermione put up the tents all by herself with Harry firing her on and Gilderoy brushing his already perfect looking hair.

After they were done with eating and discussing the next day, Hermione and Luna excused themselves and slipped into the tent they shared. "I'm so glad that I can share this tent with you, Hermione. Harry really is sleeping soundly."

Hermione smiled and changed into her pyjamas. "Come on, Luna. It's getting late and tomorrow will be very exhausting. Better get enough sleep before then."

Luna nodded and laid down next to Hermione, who was already dozing off. The last thing she heard before she fell asleep was Luna telling her about werewolves the blond was sure to be hearing tonight, because it was full moon. "As long as they let me sleep, anything can come tonight." Unluckily for Hermione, she wouldn't get to rest long tonight…

* * *

In case anybody's interested in the exact looks of their Cheongsam: Here are the links :)

www.ewis.no/fashion/images/cheongsam/cheongsam-1-redigert.jpg - Hermione

img./photo/11394266/ChineseTraditionalMensLongCoatMensCheongsam.jpg - Harry

retnodamayanthi.files./2008/05/cheongsam2.jpg - Luna

img./albums/v396/Joplox/australiacrocodilehunter-thumb.jpg - Gilderoy (I think he somehow resembles the Crocodile Hunter )

/northyorkshire/content/images/2007/01/24/creamdressfull300x400.jpg - Minerva

* * *

**Omake:**

_**Harry**:_ -points at Hermione's furrowed front- Wrinkles! Oh my God, they are everywhere!

_**Hermione**:_ … -whacks Harry over his head- Jerk. – starts climbing up the ladder-

**Harry**: - laying defeated on the ground, blood trickling from his head-

**Luna**: - pokes Harry with stick- I think the gnome got him after all.

**Harry**: - wakes up due to Luna's continuous poking- Where am I? - looks randomly up-

**Luna**: Oh, it moves! – skips away-

**Harry**: - gets nose bleed- Pink… -faints-

**Hermione**: -looks down on Harry, confused- What?

…

**Hermione**: Pervert! – jumps down on Harry and starts bullying him-

**Gilderoy**: My, my such energy.

**Author**: -nods wise- Inherited it from her mum. It's not her fault.

**Hermione**: - jerks up her head- DID YOU JUST MENTION MY MUM??

**Author**: -sweat drop- … RUN! – grabs Bao and flees into jungle-

* * *

Oh my gosh, my very first Omake squeals I hope you like it. Personally, I think it's funny, but dunno if my taste is good or just weird :p

I really apreciate reviews, even if they are only 'Good' or 'Bad' lines. It's kind of depressing if you have over three hundred readers and only 8 leave a comment. Give yourself a push and review please puppy eyes Err..I have cookies for these who do :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So, here's the fourth chapter :) Not much to say, enjoy!

**teriyakiskater:** There won't be any Olympics in this. I've set this story in a different century, maybe around the 7th, that's the reason why they are wearing dresses all the time! Sorry that I didn't point it out properly.

* * *

Chapter 4

She was standing in the middle of the garden, surrounded by a big queue, including her father and her friends. She was wearing an awfully girlish pink dress, which covered all her body. And she was feeling hot. Sweat drops were running down her cheeks and the fabric of her dress already clung to her like a second skin. She was waving a big fan in front of her face, trying to cool down at least her face a little bit, but it was in vain.

The heat seemed to consume her, just as the big crowd, which seemed to come closer and closer by the second, leaving her less and less room to breathe properly. "I'm going to suffocate, "she moaned desperately, but nobody heard her.

Suddenly her father popped up in front of her, his toothy smile plastered on his lips. "You look just like your mother in this dress. It suits you perfectly!" Before she could react, Gilderoy was replaced with Ron, the boy with the mop of red hair.

He blushed profusely and scratched his head nervously, not knowing what to do with his hands. "Hermione, I – I…I love you!" And he flung himself against her, forcing her into a fierce embrace, which sent her down to the floor.

She couldn't see anymore, all was black and she started to panic. 'Air! I need air!' But as much as she struggled to break free, she found she couldn't. Her heart beat so loud, that her whole body seemed to feel the vibrations…

* * *

"Let go, let go you moron!" Hermione trashed around, but strong arms held her firmly to the ground. "Hermione, wake up! It's just a dream! Luna, do something, I can't hold her much longer!"

Luna nodded, then leaned forward and pressed Hermione's nostrils together. "This may help to wake her up." And really, the girl stopped struggling against Harry's grip and relaxed. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes, blinking confused.

"Finally, "sighed Harry and released his friend, shaking his arms a little to loosen his exhausted muscles.

Hermione sat up and looked around suspiciously. "Where's Ron?" Luna and Harry looked at each other. "Do it again." Luna obeyed and leaned in, to press the other's nostrils together again.

"Wot ar hu doin??" Hermione quickly snatched Luna's hand away, glaring at her friend. Luna grinned apologetically and hid behind Harry, who started to look uncomfortable. "Making sure you're awake?"

She just huffed, before letting herself sink back onto her blanket. Her heart still was beating rhythmically, sending vibrations through her body. Hermione put a hand on her chest, trying to soothe herself. "What?" She quickly sat up. The beats were not coming from her!

"You finally noticed? I don't know who's making these noises, but it's somehow scary…it's been going on for a while now, so I decided to look after you and Luna, to make sure you're okay." Harry looked truly concerned and also a little bit frightened.

Hermione had to admit that the rhythm indeed was a little scary and she pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. "Maybe we should wake up father." Although she didn't really believe that he would be of much use, but whatever. At least he would pull all the attention to him and they could run if anything or rather anybody was going to attack them.

Suddenly Luna raised a finger to her lips, signalling the others to be silent. "Psst…footsteps."

Hermione's ears perked up and really, somebody was sneaking around outside their tent!

Gathering all his courage, Harry jumped to his feet and positioned himself in front of the girls, ready to defend them. "Who's there, "he asked, in his most demanding tone, trying to hide the fact that he was extremely anxious.

Hermione didn't blame him as she herself was shaking slightly with fear and was holding onto Luna's hands. For a moment the steps stopped and except the distant beating of drums, nothing was heard.

Then the awning of the tent was pulled away and Muthu's head appeared in front of them, trying to look calm, but somehow he too looked nervous. "Relax, it's just me." He quickly rearranged the awning, then sat down next to Harry, who let out a sigh of relief and lowered himself to the ground as well.

"What are these…noises? "asked Luna tentatively, interrupting the silence between them. Hermione, who had intended to ask the same question, closed her mouth again and instead looked tensely at Muthu, who looked very unhappy and still nervous.

He looked at all of them, slowly, before he answered Luna's question. "I didn't want to tell you, when we put up the tents earlier, but there are rumours that a wild tribe is living somewhere near here. That would explain all the noise."

They all visibly relaxed. What could be so bad about a few humans, who were living peacefully in the jungle? But as Harry voiced his question, Muthu's face fell.

"You know…every culture is different. There are cultures, who go to church and pray to their God and there are these, who speak to their God in a different way. In some cultures its common to sacrifice animals to their God, to ensure them fertility, or other things they need to survive.

Hermione nodded. "I've read about this. Sometimes they just scratch the animal's throat open and let it bleed to death. Or they bury them alive. It's really cruel in my opinion, but cultures differ. We see things in a different light then other cultures, so it's hard to judge about their way of living."

Muthu looked at her, honestly surprised. Normally people from the 'more cultivated' countries did exactly that, without considering the culture difference, calling them uneducated or barbaric. He briefly smiled at her, then he looked serious again.

"Usually there are no sacrifices during this time of the year though, unless…" Muthu stopped mid- sentence, apparently uncomfortable with continuing it. "Unless? "questioned Luna, her head cocked to the side.

Muthu averted his eyes to the ground and choked the last words out, nearly inaudible. "Unless they sacrifice humans."

They were all silent, not knowing what to say. Even Hermione was lost for words. Human sacrifices? How could somebody do something like this?

Suddenly Minerva busted into the tent, startling them. "What's wrong, Minerva?" She was breathing heavily, her cheeks were flushed and in her eyes were slightly widened. She clutched a hand to her chest and wordlessly stretched the other one out towards Harry, who sat next to her.

The boy just stared at the note, which the chaperone held in her hand, for a few seconds, before quickly snatching it away from her. He quickly skimmed it, then looked at Hermione, mortified. "It's from your father."

The girl grew impatient. Why couldn't they just tell her what the note said? "What did he wrote?"

Harry kept holding eye contact with his friend, as he told her. Hermione's eyes widened in horror and her heart skipped a beat, only to continue pumping harder against her chest.

"Wait, Hermione! You can't just run around in the jungle, it's dangerous!" Harry was trying to hold her back by her wrists, as Hermione was struggling hard to break free. The boy looked over his shoulder, begging the others to help him.

Muthu stepped forward and put his hands on Hermione's houlders, who didn't even notice, as her eyes were watering and tears streamed down her face. "Let go, let go! Father needs my help!"

Even with the two boys trying to hold her back with all their strength, Hermione still trashed around, elbowing Harry in the process, who could hardly suppress a shout of pain. "Hermione, calm down!"

Making a decision, Minerva stepped forward, right in front of her and rose her hand. Slap! Instantly Hermione stopped her movements and her gaze settled down to the woman's face.

"Hermione, you have to calm down! You won't help your father with this and we don't know how much time is left. We will rescue him, but we can't, unless you clear your thoughts and stop acting inconsiderate." When Hermione didn't react, Minerva rose her voice. "Do you understand?!"

Nodding slowly, Hermione's limbs relaxed and the boys let go of her, sighing relieved. Luna, who had watched from a safe distance until now, stepped forward and spoke up. "So what will we do now? We don't know where he is. Maybe he didn't find the way to this tribe after all."

Minerva shook her head, obviously exhausted. "No, Gilderoy IS dumb, but he's not that incapable." She held up the note, which Harry had returned to her. "When he said he was going to this 'wonderful and exciting music', he most probably went there. And chances that this wasn't noticed by anybody else are…minimal I fear."

Inhaling deeply to regain her composure, Hermione tried to focus on what her chaperone was saying. 'Relax,' she told herself several times. "Okay guys, we need to find him. Muthu, can you lead us to this tribe?"

Muthu was silent for a few seconds, then he nodded confidently. "Yes, I'm pretty sure I could. But…" He sighed, obviously uncomfortable with what he was going to say next. " Chances that we will find them are high. But chances that we will rescue your father aren't. And the possibility of escaping are even lower."

"I'm aware of this. I won't force anybody to do anything they don't want to. Just lead me there and I will think of something." Harry and Luna shook their heads at the same time.

"You won't go anywhere without us. We're friends, and friends support each other, "said Luna, sounding serious for once. Harry nodded and smiled at her.

Minerva looked at Hermione disparagingly. "You didn't really think that I would let you out of my eyes, did you, Mademoiselle?" Hermione's jar fell down.

The woman just grinned, before turning to Muthu. "I have to ask you a few questions, young leader."

* * *

"You really think this is going to work?" whispered Hermione into Harry's ear, who nodded confidently. "I just hope you're right…"

They were hiding behind a large bush, which prevented them from being seen by the member's of the tribe in front of them, who were currently busy with decorating something, which looked like an alter to Hermione, while others carried food and jewels towards a big throne.

The plan they had worked out together was simple, but they didn't have the time to work out another one, so it was their only option. Hermione and Harry had sneaked up as close as possible to the place where the human sacrifice was going to take place, while Luna and Muthu were waiting in a short distance. Minerva had decided to stay behind and pack their things together, so that they could leave in a matter of seconds, if necessary.

All they needed was a little time to rescue her father. As soon as they would see him, Harry was going to give the signal, a loud whistle and Muthu would ride right in the middle of the ceremony on Bao. In case that this wouldn't be enough to distract them, Luna had dressed up like a goddess, which wasn't difficult with her long blond eyes and her looks. Hermione hoped that the tribe would take her for real. In the meanwhile Harry and she were going to free her father.

"There! They are coming, I can see him!" whispered Harry excitedly and pointed into the direction of a small group of people, who carried a man on a wooden sedan. Hermione's jaw literally dropped down a few inches, as they came closer. It really was her father! But he looked odd and somehow not like somebody who was going to be sacrificed in a few moments.

His head was adorned with a crown of feathers and his shirt and shorts were replaced with a beautiful and expensive looking dress, which shimmered and glistened in the dim light from the fires, which were lit all over the clearing. And what was most disturbing was the way the tribe members were treating him. Hermione wasn't sure why, but it looked like they were…worshipping him?

Harry, who had regained his composure before her, moved into a kneeling position and put his fingers in front of his mouth. "I'm going to call the others. Soon your father will be free."

Before Hermione could stop him, he had stuck his fingers inside his mouth and whistled as loud as he could and in the distance a single elephant started slowly running towards them.

Just when Hermione was about to look away from the scene to prepare herself for what was coming next, she caught a glimpse of long, silvery hair, which flattered in the light breeze. There behind the crowd, which surrounded Gilderoy, was the most beautiful girl, Hermione had ever seen before, captivated with a rope, which was tied around her fragile looking wrists.

She didn't know why, but only seeing this girl was causing her heart to beat faster in her chest. Harry looked at her, concerned. "Hermione, don't worry, everything will be alright." Just when Hermione wanted to advise him of the girl, Bao busted onto the ceiling.

Time seemed to stop.

* * *

**Omake:**

**Ron:** Yay, I'm confessing to Hermione! –jumps around –

**Author:** – smiles innocently-Yeah…I didn't know how to start this chapter and you were a good fill-in – spots a furious Hermione- whops, gotta go!

**Ron:** -still in a reverie- K…kiss. –drools-

**Hermione:** - comes sprinting towards Ron and whacks him over head- Pervert!

Author and Gilderoy, hiding on a tree.

**Gilderoy:** And you're sure that my hair looks good with all these feathers?

**Author:** …

**Hermione:** Where's Author! I'll punish her for making me cry over my stupid father!

**Luna:** -cooks head- I think I just saw a giant bird on this tree, over there. –points towards Author and Gilderoy-

**Hermione:** -grins evilly- PUNISH! – sets fire to tree-

**Author:** -flails arms- Shit! We're going to die, and it's your fault! –points at Gilderoy-

**Gilderoy:** My hair!

* * *

Hm..this chapter didn't turn out like I planned it. And the Omake is weird too...gah! Hope you liked it nonethless. Oh, and as promised Fleur did appear in this chapter :) Even though only at the end..and yeah...whatever! Don't get furious, please! hides on tree


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hi guys :) Here's the next chapter for you. And let's settle on the 19th century xD

**spenceandash4ever:** Yes, Fleur should have been the human sacrifice. Of course she was saved in time :) Guess by who?

* * *

Chapter 5

For a moment nothing happened. As planned, Bao had stopped in the middle of the clearing, drawing all the attention towards him. Standing on his back was Luna, dressed in a beautiful robe. The moon light underlined her beauty even more and her hair was sparkling in faint silver. She really looked like the gods have sent her.

Suddenly Bao raised his beak and trumpeted loudly, breaking the spell, which had taken over the whole tribe. One after one they fell to their feet and touched the ground with their hands in a submissive gesture, paying their supposed goddess respect. A few of them even started to murmur prayers.

Muthu quickly turned around and waved twice with his arm – now it was their turn. Harry left the safety of the bush and ran as fast as possible, without attracting too much attention towards Gilderoy, who had been lowered to the ground and stared dumbfounded at Luna.

Hermione hurried after her friend, her back lowered. When she reached her father, Harry was already talking too him, in a hushed voice, obviously trying in vain to get him to retreat towards the bushes.

"Mr. Lockhart, we have to go! These people want to sacrifice you to some god!" Harry was now tugging at his glistening robe with force, but Gilderoy just snatched his arm out of his grip. "What are you saying, Harry! Look at them, I am their god! They are worshipping me!"

Hermione, who had just reached them, was glancing around nervously. Although most of the tribe members still were to afraid to lift there arms from the ground, not wanting to displease the goddess on the elephant, some started to turn their heads into their direction. If they couldn't bring Gilderoy to terms soon, they were as good as dead.

She wracked her brain for an idea, when it suddenly hit her. An evil smile spread on Hermione's face. Fine, if this was the only way, she would go along with it. "Father…" She faked a sob and buried her head in her hands.

Alarmed by the sudden turn of events, Gilderoy rushed towards his daughter and placed his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong, Hermione? Why are you crying?"

Not removing her hands from her face, Hermione started to whimper and tremble. "Father, I'm so a- afraid! It's dark and everywhere are strange noises and these savages…they scare me. I want to go home now!"

All kind of thoughts were racing through Gilderoy's head. 'Have I been a bad father? Is it my fault? Of course it is my fault! My daughter is crying, because I went here! Fine, if she wants to leave, we'll leave now.'

He embraced her in what he thought was a fatherly embrace and gently stroke her hair, trying to soothe away her 'fears'. "I understand. Let's go! Don't stand around like this, Harry, hurry!" Together they turned around and made their way to the trees.

They almost made it. Suddenly a man jumped to his feet and shouted something in a foreign language, pointing at the fleeing Gilderoy and soon others followed his example.

In a matter of a few seconds they were surrounded by guarded men, who pointed their deadly lances at them, their faces grim and determined. 'It was over, 'thought Hermione desperately.

Muthu tried to help them and ordered Bao to run in their direction, but instantly the elephant was stopped by another group of men, who aimed their weapons at it.

Unnoticed by the others, Harry had slowly slipped a hand in his Cheongsam and something made a clicking noise. 'This is our last chance.' He gulped and whispered as inconspicuously as possible. "Run." And then he fired his flare gun into the air.

The result was amazing! The tribe members flinched visibly and most of them flung themselves on the ground, protecting their heads with their bare arms, while the others started to run around unoriented, all fearing the punishment of an enraged god.

Not wasting another seconds, Gilderoy, Harry and Hermione rushed towards Bao. If they could make it to the elephant, they could run over the men in their way. Harry had already reached the animal and Luna helped him to climb up the ladder.

Hermione had fallen a little behind. She didn't have very much sleep tonight and was still exhausted from the previous days. Thus she didn't really excel in running and her lungs already ached like hell and her side was throbbing in a dull pain.

'Only a few more meters! I can't give up now! 'she thought, gritting her teeth in frustration, when her pace lessened with every second.

Suddenly Hermione tripped and before she could soften the fall with her hands, her knee hit the ground hard. Tears shot in her eyes, as she fought to stand up again.

"Come on, Hermione! Over here!" She could hear the muffled shouts from Harry and mobilizing her last energy, she ignored the immense pain in her leg and heaved herself up.

Then she saw her again. The same girl from before, laying only a few meters in front of her, her long silvery hair spread around her like a blanket. Their eyes looked and for a moment Hermione forgot where she was and that she was in great danger. The only thing she was aware of was this mesmerizing creature in front of her.

It was only when the ground started to quiver, that Hermione broke the stare and came back to her senses. Ignoring the continuous shouts from her friends, she leaped forward and knelt down next to the girl, who followed her with her eyes all the while.

Hastily Hermione pulled her Cheongsam a few centimetres up and her fingers felt around for the little belt, which was fastened to her thigh. "Got it, "she said triumphantly, as she pulled out a short knife. She had taken it with her, just in case.

She roughly pulled on the ropes, which were tied around the girl's wrists and started to cut them through. The girl only reacted with a small whimper, as Hermione's knife slipped and scratched her pale skin.

"Sorry, but we don't have much time." And indeed, she was running out of time. To Hermione it felt like at least ten minutes had passed since Harry had fired his flare gun, but it really were just two. Unfortunately the men around them started to calm down and some even started to search for the weapons they had dropped earlier.

Tears started to blur Hermione's sight, as she continued to cut the ropes. She wouldn't make it. She was going to die, because she decided that she couldn't let this girl be left behind. Suddenly Hermione was pushed aside and Muthu was kneeling above the girl, a big machete in his hand. He quickly cut through the thick ropes, then lifted the girl up in his arms, as if she weighted nothing.

"Quick, take her and run to Bao." And he shoved the beautiful creature into Hermione's arms, who slightly faltered under the extra weight. "Run!" Muthu pushed her forcefully forwards, while raising the machete with his other, ready to defend them if necessary.

Hermione didn't know what kept her legs going, everything happened so fast. When she reached Bao, strong arms pulled her up onto its back. All the while she didn't let go of the girl in her arms, who still didn't react to her in any other way than staring at her, wide eyed.

Muthu climbed onto the elephant soon after and instantly commanded him to start running, to which Bao gladly obeyed. A few men dared to jump into their way, or throw lances at them, but with Muthu's directions, Bao was able to dodge them all and soon they were surrounded by trees and darkness.

All the while Hermione hadn't been able to take her eyes off the exotic being, cradled in her arms. It was just then that she noticed her eye colour for the first time – a clear blue, mixed with spots of grey. The most beautiful eyes Hermione had ever seen before. She felt like she could never grow tired of looking into them, like she was being drawn into them.

They reached the temple, where Minerva was already waiting impatiently for them and the men jumped off to get the luggage. Or rather Harry and Muthu got the luggage, because Minerva was shouting at Gilderoy, who was hiding behind a tree to escape her wrath.

Hermione didn't pay attention to her surroundings. She had pulled the girl, who seemed to be about her height, onto her lap into a sitting position, holding her firmly against her chest and stroking her long hair with her free hand. It was just then that she noticed how dirty she was and how terribly skinny. She could feel every single bone under the plain white robe she was wearing. But all these things couldn't take away the girl's beauty.

What was she thinking? And why did she take this girl with her in the first place? She had not only endangered herself, but also her friends and her father. It was not like her to let herself go like this and do something dangerous like this. Hell, she didn't even know this girl's name!

As Hermione was pondering about why she was affected by a foreigner this much, the girl raised her head and looked right into her eyes. All thoughts about how and why vanished in an instant and Hermione unconsciously held her breath. There was something in her eyes, which hadn't been there before. What was it?

Unnoticed by the two, Luna had moved right next to them. "Hermione, why did you bring this girl with you? Do you know her?" As soon as Luna had started to speak, Hermione had felt the girl in her arms stiffen and Hermione tightened her hold around these thin shoulders.

"No…I've never seen her before and I don't know why I took her with me. It just…I felt like I had to. It sounds weird, doesn't it?" Luna shook her head and smiled at her reassuringly. "I do understand Hermione. The ways of the heart are unforeseeable."

"Huh?" Hermione didn't quite get what her friend was trying to tell her, but Luna didn't say anything else and instead handed Hermione a thick blanket. "I think your little friend is freezing. The nights out here are cold."

Hermione smiled thankfully at Luna and took the blanket, wrapping it around her and the girl's figure, who contently snuggled deeper in the comfortable warmth of Hermione, holding tightly onto her Cheongsam, as if she was afraid that the other girl would leave her behind.

She didn't know why, but this little gesture seemed to warm up her body from the depths of her core. Hermione knew she shouldn't but at this moment she felt as happy as never before in her life.

* * *

**Omake:**

**Hermione:** -cuddling Fleur in her arms- I'm happy. Nothing could ruin this moment.

**Gilderoy:** -comes climbing up ladder, impression of Minerva's hand on both his cheeks- That's so mean! Just because I'm so handsome doesn't justifies that everybody keeps hitting me! And I'm not dumb!

Harry, Luna, Author in unison: Yes, you are :)

**Gilderoy:** -starts sobbing- So mean…Hermione's mother always was nice to me!

Everybody: -huge sweat drop-

**Hermione:** -throws Fleur away- Don't mention my mother, stupid narcist!

**Fleur:** -lays on the ground, face first, totally pissed off- Hermione, come here!

**Hermione:** -winces- Yes, master…

**Fleur:** -pats head- Good dog. Now…-puts leash around Hermione's neck- Let's teach you some manners, oui? – pulls her into some bushes-

**Author:** …Anybody wants a cookie?

* * *

Oh my god...so much drama. Why does everything ends in drama? But I promise it well get happier soon :) Just imagine...Fleur in England. evil laugh And now...Reviews for poor Author, who is dominated by a brutal Hermione and now the even more dominant Fleur. Please, support me in this one!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Felt like updating this story :) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Luna closed the door behind Hermione, who was carrying the blonde girl on her back. Gasping slightly from exhaustion, she carefully let the other glide down onto the soft bed, before rolling her shoulders in an attempt to loosen her sore muscles.

The girl didn't move at all, her eyes were closed and if her chest hadn't been rising and falling constantly, Hermione would have thought that she was dead. Luna thoughtfully stood next to her. "What are we going to do with her?"

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders. She had been thinking about this the whole time since they had been back in safety. But the truth was that she had no idea. "I don't know, honestly. But one thing is certain. We can't send her back into the jungle."

They both looked at the sleeping girl, taking in her scruffy and undernourished appearance. It was obvious that the tribe hadn't cared about her. Even her clothes looked like she had been living in them for a few weeks.

Luna kneeled down in front of the bed and gently picked up one of the girl's hands in her own, caressing it. "Remember what Muthu told us earlier? About the human sacrifice…I think it wasn't your father. It was this girl, who was meant to be killed."

Hermione couldn't respond to Luna's theory. She felt like a knot was in her throat, hindering her to speak. She had already come to that conclusion, though she hadn't dared to voice it out. Just the thought about how this innocent girl would had been slit open was too much for her too handle.

Her friend noticed her distress and instantly stood up again, letting go of the girl's hand and embracing Hermione instead. She gently stroke the other's wavy hair a few times, before releasing her again. "Don't think about it too much. Just remember, that it was you who saved her life. Now it's your duty to protect her."

Luna kissed Hermione briefly on her cheek and smiled soothingly at her. "Don't worry, we'll all help you." She glanced over to the occupied bed and giggled. "Looks like I have to put up with Harry's snoring tonight."

Before Hermione could object, her friend had skipped out of the room, humming some melody. Suddenly it was very silent. Hermione felt over conscious. What should she do now? Although Luna's words had lightened her mood somewhat, she was still worried as to what would happen to the foreign girl.

Hermione was still deep in thought, when the door cracked open again and Luna's head appeared in the room. "Oh, I forgot to tell you something. You should really bathe her. She smells pretty bad and you never know what kind of creatures she attracts with this smell."

And she was gone again, leaving a confused Hermione behind. She looked at the girl on the bed, who had coiled herself up, hiding her face under her dirty hands. Hermione's face flushed and she quickly averted her gaze.

Luna was right though, she really did smell awfully. Sure, she could wait till tomorrow and then ask some servants to bathe her, but Hermione was certain that this would attract unwanted attention.

She quietly hurried into the bath room next door and turned on the spigots, filling the tub with lukewarm water. Then she returned to the bed room and stopped in front of the sleeping girl.

Hermione breathed a few times in and out, preparing herself mentally for what was coming soon. 'Okay, I can do this.' She sat down next to the other and hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder. No reaction. She frowned and shook her a little harder.

"Hey, wake up, I've prepared a bath for you." Upon hearing her voice, her eyes fluttered open and darted around the room, obviously frightened. Before Hermione could react the girl had jumped to her feet and ran towards the door, which lead out to the corridor.

Hermione almost instantly hurried the other girl and although she was taller and more athletic than the other, she had a hard time trying to catch her. They chased around in the room for a few minutes until Hermione could finally manage to grab the girl's small wrists and pin her against the next wall.

The girl's eyes widened in fear and she tried to bite and hit Hermione, who dodged all of her attacks easily. "Sssh, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. See? I've saved you earlier." Seeing that her voice had a soothing effect on the frightened girl, she continued to talk.

"My name is Hermione. What's your name? What were you doing in this jungle? Didn't you get enough food? You look awfully skinny." Hermione was well aware that the other couldn't understand a single word of what she was talking. But at least she had stopped trashing around like crazy. It seemed that her earlier flight had consumed her last energy.

Suddenly the girl started to cry, still not uttering a single noise and she let her head fall down to her chest. Hermione's heart ached at the view of all these tears wetting her robe and she wrapped her arms gently around the other, pulling her close.

"Don't cry, please. I promise we'll find a way out of this. Now come, I'll help get you clean. Here, let me help you." Like before Hermione just lifted the girl and carried her in her arms to the bath room. The tub was already filled and Hermione turned the water off.

By the looks the girl was giving her surroundings, Hermione could tell that she had never been in such a place before. Fearing that she would panic again, she started to speak, trying to distract the other.

"Don't worry, this is just a bath room. See the tub over there? It's filled with water. Now let's get you out of your clothes." Hermione gulped and could feel her cheeks get red again. The girl must had noticed, because she looked concerned at Hermione and put one of her small hands on her cheeks.

Hermione sighed blissfully, enjoying the gentle touch. "I'm pathetic aren't I? Getting this flustered over a little girl, I've just saved from a bunch of savages. Too bad you don't understand me. Then I wouldn't be in this embarrassing situation." All the while the blonde had caressed her cheek and even had managed to form a little smile, although it was still uncertain.

The brunette grabbed the other's hand and gently removed it. Gulping nervously, Hermione knelt down in front of the smaller girl and reached down to grab the hem of the white robe, which covered the girl's feet.

"I'm going to undress you now. No need to worry, okay?" Hermione searched the gaze of the girl and smiled at her, showing her that she meant no harm. Then she stood up, taking the clothing with her in a swift motion.

Before the girl could react, Hermione picked her up and lifted her into the bath tub, gently pressing down. She could feel the muscles beneath her hands stiffen for a moment, but soon they relaxed again and realizing that there was no danger, the girl sat down and was engulfed by the comforting water.

Hermione took a sponge and showed it to the girl, who looked at the soft thing curiously. She moved it up and down her bare arm and then hold it out to the girl, who hesitantly reached for it. Hermione smiled and nodded at her and taking this as a sign to continue, the other started to copy Hermione and started rubbing her whole body, cleaning the dirt off her skin.

This gave Hermione the time to get a better look at the girl's naked body. For the first time she let her gaze wander over the other's figure, starting with her head. She slowly looked down and instantly regretted her action, when she blushed yet again.

By the looks of it the other girl was at least about the same age as Hermione, maybe younger. Although she was skinny and her skin was scarred at several places she had well rounded curves and a nice chest. Hermione's gaze lingered a few seconds longer on her breasts than appropriate.

'Damn it, what am I doing? I'm taking advantage of this girl and she isn't even aware of it! Hermione, pull yourself together!' Hermione opened my eyes again, only to look straight into a pair of blue ones, which looked curious into her brown ones.

Taken by surprise, Hermione shrieked and lost her balance, falling backwards onto the ground, her arms flailing around helplessly. She hit the ground rather hard, only a small carpet cushioning her fall. For a few seconds everything went black and a throbbing pain started to build at the back of her head.

"Ouch…that hurts." Suddenly she heard the splashing of water and droplets hit her feet. Before Hermione could see what was going on, she felt a weight on her midsection and something soft touched her face carefully.

Instantly Hermione's eyes fluttered open and once again the girl's face was only centimetres away from hers, a concerned expression on her face. Hermione could feel the blood rush to her face as she realized that she was sitting on her torso- naked!

As fast as possible she sat up, but she had hit her head harder than she had expected and everything went black again. Hermione groaned and rubbed her head. She could still feel the girl, who was now sitting on her lap.

Hermione tried to push her away, but instead the girl threw both arms around her neck and pressed herself against Hermione, who felt like her breath had been knocked out of her lungs. She could feel her skin burn, where her bare skin came in contact with the still wet skin of the other and her heart beat like crazy. Hermione's breathing started to quicken.

Suddenly a shiver ran over the girl and Hermione came back to her senses. Quickly she removed the girl's arms from around her neck and stood up, taking her with her. She got a big towel from the closet and carefully wrapped the other in it.

The girl was still shivering and Hermione feared that she would catch a cold. "Come on, let's take you to bed. I don't want you to get ill." And she led her back into her bed room and slipped into the big bed, making sure to leave the girl enough space next to her.

Without further ado the girl slipped under the blankets and instantly snuggled up to Hermione, who hesitantly put one arm around the other's waist. "Wow…you truly are thin. And you're still cold." Hermione started to run her hand up and the girl's back, savouring the feeling of the soft skin under her, until the goose pumps had vanished and the girl had fallen asleep.

Hermione smiled fondly at the sleeping figure and removed the long blonde hair from the girl's face. "Oh? What's this?" Curiously she leaned closer in and really, her eyes didn't trick her. There was a word tattooed on the neck.

Hermione squinted her eyes, to get a better view in the dim light. "F..l..e..u..r. Fleur? Is this your name?" She didn't get a response and so she let go of her hair and settled back into the soft pillow. 'Fleur…what a beautiful name.' Hermione smiled to herself and pulled the girl closer to herself.

* * *

**Omake:**

**Luna:** - serious expression- Just remember. You saved her life. Now take responsibility.

**Hermione:** - fidgeting with her fingers- Errr, but-

**Luna:** Okay, see you tomorrow! – hurries out of room-

**Hermione:** - starts to shiver in anxiety- Luna! Don't leave me alone!

**Fleur:** - laying on the bed, positioning herself in a seductive way- Hermiiooone, comer her darling.

**Hermione:** - eyes widen in fear- Luna! Open that door, please!

**Fleur:** - starting to get angry- Come here and take responsibility, damn it!

**Hermione:** - hammers against the door- Luna! Help!

**Luna:** - sipping tea with Author- The gnomes sure are loud today.

**Author:** - nods- Yeah. Maybe we should turn on some music, so we can't hear them?

**Gilderoy:** - pokes head in – Did you see my hair brush?

* * *

Glad that I can stop writing 'girl' now and instead write Fleur. I will update this story alongside with 'Love Experiment', depends on which story I like to write on :)

Soo...Liked it? Hated it? Review it! :D Oh, and for all these out of Germany or Austria. Give yourself a push and comment in here, pretty please puppy eyes And make sure that there is a German sentence in it :D And to all these who are learning German in their classes - review in German too xD


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Here you go with Chapter 7 :D Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

„What do you mean we're departing today? I thought we'd stay here for at least one week?" Hermione was glaring at her father, who was feeling very uncomfortable under his daughter's piercing stare. "Well yeah…since we had this little 'accident' yesterday –"

Hermione stopped him mid- sentence, pointing her forefinger accusingly at Gilderoy. "What do you mean with 'we had'. Excuse me, when I'm mistaken, but if I remember correctly – and I'm pretty sure I do- then it was your fault in the first place that all of this happened!"

Gilderoy started to stutter nervously, not even looking in her eye, but Hermione wasn't listening anyway. She had turned halfway around and was looking at the savage girl, Fleur. She could tell that the girl was frightened, either because of her shouting or because there were so many foreign people in the room.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples in slow circles. The real reason why she was so upset about her father's abrupt decision to leave Asia all of a sudden wasn't the fact that she wanted to stay here any longer. More that she still didn't know what would happen to Fleur, after they were gone.

Minerva had noticed Hermione looking at the blonde girl, hidden under the covers, for quite some time now, a worried expression on her face. She didn't know why Hermione was caring for this girl so much. She was sure that somebody would take care of her, maybe Muthu or this hotel manager. It wasn't like Hermione to care about anyone who wasn't close to her. And they had just met this girl the night before!

She took a step forward, now standing in front of Hermione. Gilderoy took this as a good chance to leave the room. "Well then, daughter! Err…make sure you're ready to leave in a few hours." And then he rushed out, leaving the two alone.

Hermione looked at Minerva, a pleading expression unconsciously in her eyes. Minerva smiled gently and led a confused Hermione to the bed, where Fleur's head immediately vanished under a pillow.

The chaperone placed one of her hands lightly on the pillow Fleur was currently hiding under and looked Hermione in the eye. "This is the reason you don't want to leave so soon, am I right?"

Hermione was left for words. She had known that she and Minerva were close, but that she could read her thoughts that well. She felt a sudden wave of desperation wash through her and slumped down onto her bed, her hands clutching the sheets beneath her tightly.

"I'm so confused. I don't know what I'm thinking, I don't know what I'm feeling. I just don't want to leave…leave Fleur." And before she could do anything against it tears were wetting her cheeks and her body was trembling. Minerva instantly reacted and took her into her arms, trying to give her comfort.

"Hush, don't cry. Everything's going to be okay. We'll find a solution that will make you happy. And Fleur." Minerva secretly glanced over Hermione's shoulder onto the small hill that was the cause of Hermione's crying. So her name was Fleur. She didn't want to admit it, but she was surprised that this girl was able to do this to a strong willed person like Hermione was. But she decided that it was better for the moment to didn't mention this to her, seeing that the girl had already enough troubles as it was.

Suddenly there was movement under the covers and Fleur's head reappeared from under the pillow. She had heard Hermione say her name and then heard the other girl crying. Minerva, who had noticed that she was watching them, smiled reassuringly at Fleur and then let go of Hermione, who was still shedding tears.

"I'll better be going now. My luggage won't pack itself, unless these annoying servants are already doing it." She stood up and lifted Hermione's chin up, to look her in the eye once more. "I promise I'll talk to your father about this. For now you should get ready for departure."

Hermione nodded and squeezed Minerva's hand gently, which was still resting on her shoulder. "Thank you." She didn't need to say more and Minerva quickly left the room.

Fleur had been silent until now, waiting until she was alone with Hermione.

When the doors had closed behind the chaperone though, she moved forward and hesitantly embraced Hermione from behind. Startled through the sudden contact, Hermione flinched and turned her head to see, who it was, thinking that maybe Luna had sneaked into her room again, because Harry was going on her nerves.

When her eyes met Fleur's, they softened and she had to smile, despite she was still crying. "Fleur…I promise I won't leave you behind. Even if it means that I have to stay here with you."

Even though Fleur couldn't understand what the words meant Hermione was saying, she could tell that the other girl was sad about something and that it had to do with her. But what could she do to help her? Reaching forward, Fleur gently wiped away the tears, which stained Hermione's soft skin.

Upon feeling Fleur's soft fingers caressing her burning cheeks, Hermione involuntary closed her eyes, enjoying the warm sensation it caused in her body. She leaned herself against the other girl, enjoying the warmth her body gave off.

Fleur sensed that Hermione was feeling better now and smiled against Hermione's back, glad that she could at least give her saviour some comfort. Yes, she was well aware that she should have died the night before. The gods must had heard her prayers after all and had send her this wonderful creature to save her from this narrow death.

Suddenly the doors flung open and Hermione instantly jumped away from Fleur, who was thrown back onto the bed from the sudden push, her eyes widened in surprise. "Hermione! Minerva just explained everything to me! I'm so sorry I didn't bother to ask you myself!"

Gilderoy rushed over to his daughter, who was pressed against a corner next to the bed, breathing heavily, her face flushed from embarrassment upon being caught in such an intimate situation with a complete stranger.

Her father obviously didn't sense her uneasiness though, because he just rushed over to her and took both her hands into his own. "If all it takes to make you smile again is to take this weird looking girl with you, then I'll just do that!"

Weird looking girl? A nerve started to twitch in Hermione's face and she could only stare at her father in disbelief. She looked over to where Fleur was laying on the bed, her head dangling down at one side and her hair tousled. Seeing the shocked expression in the other girl's eyes, Hermione couldn't suppress a giggle.

Gilderoy of course thought that this meant she agreed with him that this girl was indeed looking weird. Indeed, looking at her hair was enough to make goose pumps running down his spine. Something had to be done here, immediately! "Servants, please! Before we leave I want this girl to look like a real lady! You have two hours!"

Before Hermione could protest, three servants had strolled in, bowing every few meters at Gilderoy, who motioned them impatiently to hurry up. They hurried over to the bed and two grabbed Fleur at either side or her shoulders and pulled her forcefully up.

Fleur's face flinched in pain and instantly Hermione was standing in front of her, pushing the rough men's hands away. "Don't treat her like she's some street dog! Show her proper respect, or I'll have my father speak to the hotel manager about it. I'm sure he won't be very happy."

They started to apologize quickly, fearing that Hermione was going to make her warning come true. One of them bowed in front of Fleur and lead her by one hand out of the room, the other two trailing behind them.

Hermione, who didn't want Fleur to leave, tried to follow them, but Gilderoy held her back. "Young lady, I think you should already be packing your things. There's only one ship back to London today and I don't want to miss that one."

She frowned and walked over to her wardrobe. "Fine, father! As you wish." Angrily, Hermione started to pick out random clothes and threw them over her head on the bed, creating a big mess on purpose. She knew her father couldn't stand disarray at all.

And really, Gilderoy's eyes widened in horror, when he saw how the clothes were thrown around carelessly. "I'll leave you now!" He hurried out of the room, pulling out a tissue paper to dry his sweaty front. 'I wonder where Hermione got that from. Certainly not from me!'

After a couple of minutes Hermione was done 'packing' and kneeled down on her suitcases, needing her weight to close them. She didn't care what her clothes would be looking like when she got home. They were just clothes.

Fleur still wasn't back again and she could hear that Harry and Luna were busy talking about gnomes again. She yawned and without further ado Hermione flipped herself onto her bed. "I'll just get a short nap until she's back. I'm still tired from yesterday anyway." She closed her eyes and turned on her left side, accidentally inhaling Fleur's scent, which still lingered on the pillow.

Hermione smiled and snuggled deeper into the softness and sighed contently. What a release after all this stress with her father. Soon she was fast asleep, hugging the pillow on which Fleur had rested close to her chest.

* * *

Hesitating steps approached Hermione's apartment door and then stopped. After a few moments of silence, the door opened slowly and Fleur poked her head carefully into the room. Seeing that there was nobody else except for Hermione, she sighed in relief and got in, closing the door behind her.

Hermione stirred slightly in her sleep and Fleur instantly froze on the spot, afraid that she might had done something wrong. When the other girl didn't say anything though, Fleur relaxed and tiptoed through the bed room to the big mirror. She had watched Hermione earlier and learned that people could see themselves in this handy thing.

She stared in disbelief at her mirror self. This was really her? It had to be, because the reflection in the mirror looked exactly like her and also did the same movements as her.

Fleur leaned closer and her heart started to beat faster. She looked so different. So …beautiful.

"Father? Is it time to go?" Fleur flinched and stumbled backwards upon hearing Hermione's sleepy voice. Her leg got caught in the fabric of her clothes and she lost her balance, tripping to the carpeted floor.

Hermione, who was now wide awake, sat up and glanced around to see what had caused such a noise. Then she heard something rustle and she lowered her gaze, looking straight at Fleur, who was half- sitting, half- laying before her bed.

When Hermione saw her, her jaw dropped a few inches and a strange feeling flooded her senses. Fleur was wearing a full- length, cream coloured dress, which accentuated her pale skin. Her hair had been washed and combed properly and was framing her lovely face, which had just a hint of make- up on it, but enough to make anybody stop and take a second look at the exotic beauty.

Fleur was looking right back at Hermione, her skin seemed to tingle where the other girl's obvious stare touched it. Although she was embarrassed about the attention she was receiving, she also was happy that she was the cause that made Hermione be acting like this.

Finally Hermione snapped out of it and stood up, offering a hand to Fleur, who was still on the ground to help her up. Fleur gladly took it and let herself be pulled up, by Hermione's strong yet gentle grip on her hand.

"You look really great in this dress, Fleur. Although my father is dreadful most of the time, I have to admit that he has good taste at least." Again Fleur could tell from Hermione's tone, that she liked how she was looking now and Fleur smiled at her, her eyes sparkling with unsaid joy.

Hermione let go of her and she immediately missed the feeling of this small hand in hers. "We have to go now. Our ship back to England will be departing soon." She turned around and walked towards her luggage, which was standing next to the door.

Fleur tried to follow her, but again her foot got caught and she tumbled forwards, dangerous close to falling down again. She shrieked surprised and tried to regain her balance.

Hermione, who had heard her, had turned around to see what was wrong with Fleur. Then everything happened too fast for her eyes. There was a blur of movement in front of her, then something soft collided with her and she was thrown against the wall, the impact knocking all the air out of her lungs.

"Ouch! What's with me and hitting my head lately? Damn it!" She cursed louder than she had intended to and Fleur cringed against her body, afraid that Hermione would punish her now.

Hermione instantly felt sorry for her outburst and embraced her. "Silly, I'm not angry with you." She started to stroke Fleur's soft hair and she could feel the other girl relax in her arms. Fleur inhaled deeply, enjoying Hermione's show of affection and pressed her cheek against her neck, savouring the moment.

Something incredibly soft pressed itself against Hermione's own chest and a streak of electricity shot through her whole body, burning her from the inside. She blushed profusely and shoved Fleur away from her, not looking her in the eye.

"Let's go." She knew that she might had hurt Fleur with her odd behaviour, but Hermione was too confused to care. What was wrong with her? What did this unknown feelings mean? She had no idea, but she was determined to find out as soon as possible.

* * *

**Omake**:

**Hermione**: -sleeps peacefully on bed- Hmmm…chocolate.

**Fleur**: - sneaks into room and stands in front of Hermione- Finally, we're alone! Wake up! – shakes Hermione gently-

**Hermione**: - frowns- No…more chocolate.

**Fleur**: - furrows brow- Err…Hermione? – shakes her harder-

**Hermione**: - turns onto her stomach, away from Fleur- Oh yes…I'll lick that chocolate from wherever you want me to.

**Fleur**: - eyes widen in shock- Hermione? What are you dreaming? Hermione!! – shakes her so hard that Hermione's head rolls around- Wake up!

**Hermione**: - moans- Yes, right there! I love your chocolate, Harry!

**Fleur**: - lets go of Hermione- …You're having this kind of dream about Harry? – storms out of the room – Harry Potter, you're so dead!

**Hermione**: - roles around- Please buy me more of this chocolate, Harry.

In the meanwhile, somewhere else in the hotel.

**Harry**: - chained up against the wall- What the hell is going on! Fleur! Release me!

**Fleur**: - comes out of darkness, clad in a leather robe- Now you're going to pay! – flicks long whip-

**Harry**: - sweat drops- Fuck! Help, anybody!!

* * *

So things are heating up for Hermione and Fleur :) Hope you still like this story. Tell me and review :D Since school has started for me today, I won't be able to update as fast as before. But I'll try to write as often as possible. Hope you like the Omake hehe A dominate Fleur is just what you want, admit it xD


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Uh, I wrote this while I was babysitting xD Enjoy chapter eight :)

* * *

Chapter 8

They took the ferry, which left the harbour in the late evening and soon it was night. Hermione had stored all her luggage in her cabin and then returned to the deck. It was a beautiful night and the ship was gently moving in time with the little waves.

Hermione looked up and studied the ceiling. She smiled and brushed away some stray locks, which hung in her eyes. She felt someone's presence and turned around to see who it was. She wasn't too surprised, when it turned out to be Fleur, who was watching her intently.

"Come here, Fleur. I want to show you something." She motioned the blonde to close the distance between them and Fleur gladly obeyed. When she was standing next to Hermione, the other girl walked behind her and pointed up and Fleur willingly followed with her gaze.

The stars were extraordinary beautiful tonight, they sparkled brighter than Hermione had ever seen before. She had loved watching the ceiling at night since a young age and knew all the constellations. Excitedly, she started to show Fleur all of them, too captivated to look at the other while she was explaining.

Fleur had grown up in the jungle, so she was used to beautiful views like this. She didn't want to upset Hermione though, so she attentively listened to what she was saying, although she couldn't understand anything.

After a while she grew bored though and her thoughts started to drift away. For the first time, Fleur noticed how close Hermione was standing. She could feel the other's body warmth through the fabric of her dress and she involuntarily shivered.

Hermione noticed this and immediately pulled Fleur closer against her. "I'm so sorry, I'm used to chilly nights. I didn't think about you at all. I'll warm you up." Fleur flushed, when she felt Hermione's soft breasts press into her back, but it was too dark for Hermione to see.

After a few moments Fleur's tense muscles relaxed and she hesitantly leaned into Hermione's embrace and smiled. How she wished to tell the other girl how much she like it, when she embraced her like this. But Fleur couldn't. Not yet.

On the other side of the deck stood Harry and Luna, observing the couple. Harry furrowed his brow, confused. "Since when is Hermione caring for somebody like this? It took us months to get close to her. And this girl gained her trust within one day!"

Luna looked dreamily at the ocean, her long silvery hair floating slightly in the breeze. "Why is this so important, Harry? Do we always need answers? I'm happy that Hermione finally found a person to cherish."

Her brother didn't respond and instead thought about what Luna had said. Yes, she was true. It was good to see Hermione like this, full of life and emotions. But still it bothered him somewhat that this little girl had done it to her.

* * *

Suddenly Luna jumped and pulled on his sleeve, ripping him out of his reverie. "Look! I'm sure I just saw a mermaid! See? Over there!" Harry sighed and scurried over to the guardrail. Some things never changed.

"Father, you can't be serious!" Hermione stomped her foot in anger and glared at her father, who merely smiled at his enraged daughter. This was his element. Now that even Hermione could scare him.

Gilderoy pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket and showed it to her. "See, I've already send out all the invitations! It's too late to call the party off! And beside I thought you loved the balls I always organize for you."

Hermione slumped her head in defeat. Her father had organized yet another annoying birthday party behind her back. She didn't know when he had done it, but assumed that Gilderoy had sent out the invitations before they'd even gone to India.

Desperately, she searched for any kind of excuses to not be forced to attend the ball, but before she could think of anything, her father spoke up again. "Look, Hermione. I know you're still tired from yesterday, the journey back home was very exhausting. Look at me, I look terrible myself!"

Hermione looked closely at her father, who was wearing a very suffering expression, but she couldn't find a single sign, that he was exhausted. He looked as usual, if not better. "But honey, the party is in the evening and now it's morning! You have enough time to take a nap and in the evening you can dance all night! Isn't that fabulous?"

"Yes…very." Every other person would have noticed that Hermione's words were full of sarcasm, but as expected Gilderoy was oblivious to it. He beamed at her and flicked his hair back over his shoulder. "Great! Make sure to be ready at six o'clock. The first guests will arrive shortly afterwards."

Hermione nodded, too exhausted to fight her fate anymore. Gilderoy turned to leave, but when he reached the door, he stopped once again. "Oh, and before I forget. You can bring your Fleur with you, if you desire to. The maids have already prepared a dress for her."

Finally, Hermione was alone in her room. She flung herself on her bed, too tired to stand a second longer. 'Might as well take a nap for one, or two hours.' Reaching down lazily, she got a hold of the blanket and pulled it up.

* * *

Minerva was standing next to Gilderoy, who was observing the preparations for the ball from the first floor, keeping an attentive eye on the workers. Every now and then he would ask her for advice or her opinion on something, but on the whole Minerva was extremely bored.

It wasn't as if her master would really need her. She was just here to boost his ego with positive answers to his unnecessary questions. There was one thing that Gilderoy was the best at: organizing parties.

"No, the tables have to stand over there, not here! And the curtains! They are dirty, wash them! And down there! Isn't that a dead mouse? Everybody hurry up! We only have a few hours left until everything has to be perfect!"

Gilderoy was urging the servants to work even harder and faster, but they went willingly along with it. Despite his narcistic character he was a very fair and pleasant master and the wages he was paying to each of them was far over the average. Gilderoy was a man, who could afford being generous, even to low servants.

Minerva liked working for Gilderoy, not because of the high amounts of money she received year for year, but because of the way everybody was treated in this mansion. But as much as the chaperone did like it, at the moment she just wanted to get away.

She sighed and leaned very unlady-like on the railing, not bothering to hide the fact that she was indeed bored. She was about to tell Gilderoy just that, she caught a quick movement from the corner of her eyes.

But when she turned around, she couldn't see anybody. 'Strange…maybe just a cat.' Minerva shrugged it off and politely excused herself, then sneaked away. Gilderoy was too engrossed with shouting orders to even notice her not standing next to him anymore.

* * *

Fleur was confused. She had left the room that had been given to her to search for Hermione, but somehow she ended up going the wrong way. When she had realized that she went into the wrong direction, she had tried to go the same way back, but had found that she didn't know anymore, where she had come from in the first place.

Yes, she was lost. But Fleur didn't give up, not yet. She knew that Hermione was somewhere in this monstrous building and she was determined to find her. At the same time the girl was afraid that somebody would see her and get mad at her, because she was running through the house without permission.

She hurried around one corner, ran past the man with the striking blond hair and the woman with the strange thing on her nose and then descended to the ground floor. Suddenly Fleur caught a glimpse of brown, which quickly vanished through a door. It had happened to fast for her to see what it was, but the thought that maybe it had been Hermione enlightened her heart.

All fear over being discovered vanished and she dashed through the door. Only to be greeted by warm sun light, which gently caressed her pale skin. Fleur was amazed by all the colours that surrounded her. She had never seen such a beautiful garden.

Since she had grown up in a tribe in the depths of a jungle, Fleur had a deep connection to nature and felt immediately safe and at home. All thoughts about Hermione were forgotten for the moment. Too long had she been locked into this thing the others had called 'ship', too long in that strange building, which was pulled by animals.

She had missed being free to the degree that it had almost hurt her and Fleur was happy that she could smell the sweet smell of flowers. Her bare feet almost floated over the grass and she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the soft plants against her skin.

Before she knew it, a yawn had escaped her mouth and she blinked a few times to get a clear vision again. Fleur looked around for a nice spot to lay down and finally found it under the same tree that Hermione was always climbing on.

* * *

"Have you seen Fleur?" "No, I'm sorry." "What about you?" "Me neither, my apologies." Hermione fidgeted nervously with her fingers. She was already dressed in her ball robe and her hair was up in a nice bun, allowing a few locks to fall down freely. First she had assumed that Fleur was also getting ready for the dance, but then Minerva had told her that she hadn't seen Fleur for the past hours.

Hermione was worried to no end. What if Fleur was lost in the endless rooms of this mansion? Or what if she was in some kind of trouble? …What if she had just decided to use the opportunity and flee from here, from her?

'No, don't even think it! Fleur wouldn't just leave without me.' Hermione glanced sadly at the beautiful silken dress, which was laying on her bed, only waiting for somebody to pull it on. The problem was that this somebody was nowhere to be found.

Her father entered and looked concerned at her. "Hermione, dear. The guests will arrive in half an hour. Where is Fleur?" She faced him and then averted her eyes, out of the window. "I don't know. I've searched for her in the whole house – nothing."

"Well…" Gilderoy didn't know what to say to cheer his daughter up. He wasn't a man of great words, when it came to comforting others. "Maybe she'll eventually come back herself. She still has some time."

Hermione smiled at him, grateful that he had at least tried to help. A male voice shouted something from outside and Gilderoy excused himself, saying that he had to get ready himself.

"What shall I do…I don't know." Hermione sat down on her bed, caressing the smooth fabric of the dress. She imagined how it would look on Fleur and had to grin. She would look gorgeous. If only she was there, with her.

Suddenly something knocked against her closed window, startling Hermione. She jumped up, and turned around to see what was at her window, ready to defend herself in case that a robber was trying to break into her room.

There at the window, slightly illuminated by the light, was Fleur, her hair tousled and her cheeks reddened. She was smiling broadly at Hermione and held one hand against the window.

Hermione's heart leapt from joy and she hurried over to the window, opening it hastily. "Fleur! There you are! Where have you been?" And that's when Hermione realized that Fleur was in front of her window. Her room was in the first floor!

Not wasting another second, Fleur climbed in and hugged Hermione tightly, pressing her head in the crock of the other girl's neck. Hermione immediately returned the embrace, glad to have the girl save with her again.

She peered out of her window and her eyes widened in surprise. Fleur must had used the façade of the walls to climb up. Hermione herself was somewhat experienced with climbing up trees and stuff, but she barely made out spots, which Fleur could have used to get up here.

Fleur snuggled deeper into Hermione's embrace, obviously enjoying it and Hermione rested her head on top of Fleur's. "Your hair smells like grass, Fleur. Have you been in the garden for the whole time?"

She didn't receive a response, but she hadn't expected one. Hermione had been with Fleur for almost two days now, and the whole time the other girl hadn't said a single word, not even in her own language. Hermione wasn't sure, but she suspected that she was mute.

Hermione let go of Fleur and smiled down at her, caressing the smaller girl's cheek. "Let's get you ready now. We don't have much time left."

* * *

**Omake:**

**Fleur**: - sulking in one corner-

**Author**: - confused- What's wrong with her?

**Hermione**: - sighs- The last two chapters lacked action.

**Author**: - angry- But didn't you feel all the emotions between you two? It's so romantic!

**Hermione**: - nervous- Well, that was nice. But Fleur…misses something different.

**Author**: - clueless- What?

**Fleur**: - rocking back and forth- Want to have sex with Hermione. Want to have sex with Hermione! – jumps up- Want to have sex NOW!

**Hermione**: - frightened- Not again! Author, help me!

**Author**: - stares at Fleur, who has foam in front of her mouth- Okay, I'll help! – hurries over to Hermione-

**Hermione**: - relieved- Thank you so much! So what are we going to do?

**Author**: Depends on Fleur. – handcuffs Hermione to the bed- Bye!

**Hermione**: - furious- Coward! Release me!

**Fleur**: - crawls to bed, her pupils contracting- Sex! Hermione!

**Hermione**: - gets pounced on by Fleur- Noooo!

* * *

Okay..I'm sorry that this chapter, if this chapter was boring for you. Actually I halready wanted to write about the ball, but then I wrote this instead. Next chapter will have action in it, big promise.

Make sure to drop a review :D


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** This one took me much longer than usually to finish, mainly because of school and training. But here it is, finally :) Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chaper 9

„And here the birthday girl!" Hermione gracefully entered and the guests started to applaud excitedly, some even cheered and whistled. Whispers were heard throughout the mass of people and everybody had their eyes on her, taking in her beautiful appearance.

Gilderoy had bought his daughter an extraordinary expensive brocade dress, just for this special occasion. He also insisted on buying Hermione a diamond necklace, but she had refused to wear it. Since her mother had passed away, she had been wearing the same pendant – the last present from her mother.

Hermione quickly scanned the crowded hall and she thought hard to continue her fake smile. This year her father had even invited more 'friends' than last year, making it impossible for Hermione to spot either Harry or Luna.

Behind her, she heard the rustling of fabric and Hermione turned around, this time a real smile adorned to her face. Fleur was standing behind her, although it rather looked like she was hiding behind Hermione, trying her hardest not to be seen by anybody.

Hermione extended one hand to her and Fleur immediately took the offered hand into hers. She could feel that the blonde was shaking slightly and she soothingly squeezed the others hand. "Fleur, don't worry. Everything will be alright. After an hour or so, we can leave and I'll show you around in the garden, okay?"

She fully entered the hall, pulling a still nervous Fleur with her. It was then that people noticed Fleur's presence. One after one, the conversations died down, until everybody was silent and stared at Fleur, who was visible uncomfortable with all the attention that was centred on her now.

Gilderoy, who had already expected that people would react strange to seeing Fleur, who really did look exotic and stood out between all the English faces, quickly strode over to his daughter and wrapped an arm around Fleur, who pressed herself against Hermione, not wanting a foreign man's touch on her.

Hermione glared at her father, who quickly removed his arm from Fleur and tried to play it off with an amused laugh. "Kids these days, haha! May I introduce this young lady here to you? She's a distant relative of me. Her health isn't the best. So her mother decided it would be best if she sent her to England for some time. She's from another Europe, so she can't understand what you're saying. Be nice to her nonetheless."

After a few seconds of silence, somebody started to applaud and soon others followed, until everybody was giving Fleur the honour. Hermione sensed that Fleur wasn't liking all the noise, so she pulled the girl away from the crowd to one of the large balconies.

"How annoying. Here we have at least some peace." Fleur hungrily breathed in the fresh air and the tension left her body with every breath she took. Hermione watched the girl, smiling fondly at her actions.

Suddenly something moved and Hermione's head turned, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Who's there?" The balcony wasn't lit completely and so the far ends of it were pretty dark. But she didn't have to wait long.

A red haired boy stepped hesitantly out of the shadows, looking apologetically at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you…but I'm not the party type." He turned around and glanced at the beautiful garden, which was slightly illuminated by some lamps, a peaceful expression on his face. "I like the tranquillity out here much better."

Hermione was taken back by Ron's behaviour and didn't know what to say. Until now she had barely ever exchanged a word with him and all that she knew about him was that his father was working in the ministry in a high position. Although Ron's father wasn't as influential as her father, the Weasley family had a high status in England.

And then there was that strange dream, she had had of the red haired boy back in China. Did he really have a crush on her? The silence, which surrounded them, was slowly getting to Hermione and she started to feel uncomfortable. "Well, I guess we'll be going then…"

She signalled Fleur to go back to the others, when Ron surprised her by putting a hand on her arm. "Wait! I'd like to talk with you." Although this gesture didn't have to mean anything, Hermione didn't want his fingers on her bare arms. They were a little sweaty and cold at the same time and she had to suppress the urge to swat it away. Instead, Hermione stared meaningful down at where he touched her and he immediately withdrew his hand.

He flushed and mumbled something, which sounded like 'sorry' to her. Although Hermione didn't like to get involved with anybody tonight, she couldn't just say no to this guy either. Fleur tugged on her sleeve, looking pleadingly up to Hermione. She obviously wanted to leave.

"There you are, Hermione. I've been searching for you for at least ten minutes." Luna was standing in the balcony entrance, smiling at her friend. Then she noticed Ron, who was trying hard but in vain to make himself invisible and cocked her head. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

Hermione shook her head energetically. "No, not at all." Then an idea crossed her mind and she grabbed Fleur's hand, who looked surprised at her. "Luna, I have a favour to ask of you. Could you please watch over Fleur, for a couple of minutes? I have to talk about something with Ron."

"Sure no problem. I'll wait at the tables near the buffet." Se put a hand on Fleur's back and gently pressed her forward, away from Hermione and Ron. Hermione looked after them and smiled reassuringly at Fleur, who tried to turn around several times, but since Luna was stronger she was dragged after her mercilessly.

Hermione stopped smiling and turned her attention back on Ron, who had had enough time to gather himself by now and was facing her. "So what is that you want to talk about?"

He didn't respond immediately, but looked up in the sky instead, a calm expression on his face. "Tonight's a beautiful night, don't you think so?" Reluctantly, Hermione lifted her face up and indeed, it was a very beautiful view. Although Hermione wished she wouldn't be here with Ron, but rather somebody else. Maybe Harry?

Ron didn't wait for Hermione's reaction to his words, but continued his monologue. "It's very rare that there are so many stars shining down on us like this. There's not a single cloud, nothing is hidden from us."

Hermione lifted one eye brow, staring at Ron, who was busy looking at the ceiling, from the corner of her eyes. She didn't know where this was heading, but she had a feeling that she wouldn't like it.

"Ron, it's getting late…I-" Suddenly he jerked his head in her direction, startling Hermione. "Hermione…" He took a quick step forward and Hermione reacted by taking a smaller one backwards. This game continued, until Hermione's back pushed against a wall and she couldn't move away any further.

Ron closed the distance between them and reached for her hand. Hermione, who foresaw this, instantly hid her hands between the layers of her dress. "What's wrong with you! Keep some distance between us, we're not even friends!"

He didn't react, only continued to look her directly in the eyes with a strange expression in them. Hermione started to panic at the proximity of the boy. It felt like his intense stare was piercing her skin and she found it harder and harder to breathe properly.

They were standing at the far end of the balcony, already surrounded by shadows. Nobody except them was out this early and Hermione was sure that nobody would hear her if she would scream for help. Desperately, she started a last attempt to make Ron go away.

"Ron, if you don't leave me alone this instant, I swear that you're going to regret it. You know that my father is mightier than yours and- " Hermione's nervous rambling stopped, when Ron leaned in even further, his breath lingering on her sensitive skin.

His eyes were shining with a feverish glint and he ran his tongue over his lips, probably from anticipation of what he was planning to do. "Hermione, "Ron whispered, his voice sensual and deep. Hermione couldn't suppress the trembling, which took over her body and she had to gulp several times, to moisten her throat, which seemed to burn.

Ron was only mere inches away from kissing her, his hands pressed next to her head against the wall. Now was her last chance! Hermione pushed herself off the wall and threw herself against the boy as hard as possible, effectively ramming him to the side.

He hit the railing hard and hissed in agony, but Hermione didn't care whether he was hurt or not. She lifted her dress from the ground and fled from the balcony, back into the enormous crowd. Now she was glad that there were so many people, for they granted her safety from being found by Ron.

As she made her way through the mass of people, her nerves started to calm down again and her pulse slowly regained its normal pace. Even though the party guests moved away politely to let her through, it still took her almost ten minutes, before she finally reached the buffet.

But as hard as she looked for them, Hermione couldn't find either Luna or Fleur and she started to worry. What if Fleur had overpowered Luna and had run away or something? Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts, when somebody pushed her. "Excuse me."

Angrily, she glared at the man, but he had already walked past her. That's when she noticed that nearly all the people were heading to the right side of the hall, their attention turned on something that was out of Hermione's field of vision. Above all the chattering, he could hear her father's screaming, who was obviously trying to distract the mass.

Curiously and already suspecting the worst, Hermione hurried over to the others. Without warning, she was pushed again. This time she reacted immediately and grabbed the person's wrist. "What's wrong with people these days! Use your eyes, will you?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I thought I saw a fairy vanishing behind that bottle of water." Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, then her expression got serious again. "Luna? Where's Fleur?"

Luna pointed over to where the people were now cheering loudly, obviously amused with something. Before she could say 'over there', Hermione was already running, pulling Luna with her by her wrist.

As they got nearer, Hermione found that she couldn't push her way through the people. They seemed had formed a circle around something. Or rather Fleur. "What happened?" Hermione was now standing on her toes, trying to get at least a glimpse of the other girl.

"I only left her alone for a minute or so, because I wanted to tell Harry that I had found you. When I came back, she was acting very strange. She was speaking in a foreign language, or rather slurred in a foreign language. I noticed the glass standing next to her and well…looks like somebody has offered her alcohol. Strong alcohol on that. I don't know how many glasses she drunk before I came back."

Hermione frowned and was now jumping up and down to catch at least a glimpse of Fleur. "This is all Ron's fault! Stupid git!" And finally she saw Fleur. The girl was half sitting, half falling from a table and she was swaying forward and backward, her gaze unsteady, never staying on the same spot for longer than a second.

People were pointing their fingers at her, some made fun of her, while others were just stared. A few boys thought it was funny, if they shouted obscene things. Hermione thought she was going to explode from sheer anger, when one of them hurled loud enough for everybody to hear, "Take your clothes off!"

She pushed a few women, which were standing in front of her violently aside and waved her arm in the air to get Fleur's attention. "Fleur, come over here!" Upon hearing Hermione's voice, Fleur unsteady gaze wandered over the crowd, until she caught sight of the flailing arm and the brown, bushy hair.

Fleur tried to stand up completely and nearly fell to her knees when the table didn't support her any longer. With wavering steps she made her way towards Hermione, who was yelling at people to let her through.

"There's nothing to look at! Go away already and have fun some place else!" Hermione glared at the people standing nearest to her, who gulped and retreated as quickly as possible without actually running. Others started to follow them and soon everybody was gone, realizing that the action was over with Hermione now being here.

Hermione rushed over to Fleur, barely catching the blonde with her arms before she fell to the floor. "Fleur, pull yourself together! Fleur!" Fleur was looking at Hermione, a goofy grin plastered to her face. Hermione could smell the alcohol in the other's breath and she wrinkled her nose in slight disgust. She didn't like alcohol very much.

"Come on now, let's get you back to your room." Hermione more carried than supported Fleur, while walking back to her room. When they finally reached it, Hermione pushed the door open and heaved Fleur onto her bed, who contently closed her eyes.

Hermione watched her, shaking her head. "You wait here. I'll get you a glass of water. That'll sober you up." Soon after she reappeared with the promised water. She sat down on the bed, next to Fleur, whose eyes were still closed.

"Fleur, come on. Drink." She nudged her lightly against her shoulder and Fleur lazily opened her eyes to look at her heavy lidded. Hermione had to gulp, when their eyes met. Although Fleur was drunken, her eyes still had this fire in them that seemed to captivate her every time she looked at these cerulean eyes. "Fleur…You worried me. Don't to this ever again."

Hermione wanted to give Fleur the glass of water, but the latter ignored her outstretched hand and instead sat up, now face to face with Hermione. She reached forward and put a hand on the others cheek, gently caressing the soft skin.

Brown eyes, widened in surprise and suddenly the water wasn't important anymore. Fleur leaned heavily against Hermione, who suddenly didn't even notice the smell of alcohol in the air anymore, but put one arm around Fleur, pulling her closer. "You silly girl…"

Fleur moved her head, her chin now laying on top of Hermione's shoulder. "'ermione…my."

Hermione froze, when she heard Fleur speak against her ear. Hearing the girls voice for the first time caused a jumpy feeling in her belly.

The blonde slowly pulled her head back, never leaving Hermione's face as she made sure to glide it along her cheek. The hairs on Hermione's neck stood up at the feather light contact and the brunette shivered involuntarily. The glass of water slipped out of her hand and landed on the floor, spilling the water all over it.

Fleur reached up and carefully covered Hermione's face in both her hands, her nose pressed against Hermione's. "'ermione…like…'ermione." Then she moved down and captured her lips with her own.

* * *

**Omake:**

**Fleur:-** sitting drunk on a table- Where is Hermione? I want Hermione! – empties another bottle of vodka-

**Random guy:** - shouts excitedly- C'mon girlie, we want a table dance!

**Fleur:** - climbs onto table- If I dance, Hermione will come, yes? – starts to dance-

**Random guy:** - nose bleed- Yes, more of that! And now get rid off that dress!

**Hermione:** You sick pervert! – uses head lock against Ron- That's for keeping me from seeing Fleur! – scissors Ron's head-

**Ron:** - foaming- …- stops moving-

**Hermione:** - runs in- Fleur, I'm coming!

**Ron:** - runs after Hermione- Hermione, I'm sorry! Author talked me into doing this!

**Hermione:** - stops dead in her tracks- ...what?

**Author:** - sweat drops- Shut up! – trips Ron up, who slips on the blood from all the nosebleeds-

**Fleur:** - in her underwear, dancing on a pole- Forget Hermione, this is fucking funny!

* * *

I didn't plan that Ron would be harassing Hermione at first, but during writing the story I suddenly had the urge to put a little more drama in this. Ron's very shy in my story, but like Fleur he had had a little too much alcohol. That's why he acted that way with Hermione.

Originally I also wanted Fleur to throw food at people's staring faces, but it didn't fit in anymore...hope you still liked this chapter :p

Tell me whether you like how this story is going or not. Because I want to finish either this story or my other, Love Experiment. I want to start a new story :) So please help me decide and tell me which one you like better.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Chapter 10. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 10

Fleur furrowed her brow in concentration, thinking hard. „Ziz foot iz god." Hermione sighed and burrowed her head in her hands, while Harry burst out in loud laughter. Fleur just looked at both of them, obviously confused by their different reaction to her speaking.

"Waz?" Harry was wiping his eyes, still chuckling. "Fleur, it's 'This food is good.' You have to stretch the words and pronounce them softer." Hermione only nodded and Fleur scratched her cheek.

Harry smiled reassuringly at her. "Come on, try again. You need all the exercise you can get." He quickly looked through the pile of books which was laying next to Hermione and finally decided on one. He grinned mischievously. "Here, try to read this."

She eagerly took it and placed one finger on the first line, slowly tracing the words with it as she started reading. "Zen ze man ztoot…non, ztood up and zlowly inched clozer. Ze woman zaid: 'Non, not 'ere 'enry! Zomebody could zee us! But ze man did not lizen and 'e grabed 'er zoulderz. Marii, I can not wait any loonger! I want you! 'e leant forwart and zhe moaned -"

"Enough!" Hermione lunged forward and snatched the book out of Fleur's hands, who only stared at her in surprise. "'ermione, 'our faze iz all red! Are 'ou not feling well?" Indeed, Hermione's face was beat read and she trembled in embarrassment.

Fleur leaned forward to get a better look at her and Harry joined her, feigning ignorance. "Yes, she's right. You really look bad. Maybe you should take a nap…'ermione?" Hermione's head snapped up and she hurled the book at Harry which hit him at his chest.

"You picked this book on purpose! You're the worst, Harry!" Harry rubbed his wounded chest with a faked look of pain on his face. "What? You're reading this so why shouldn't she? Besides she should know about these things at her age."

Fleur cooked her head and looked questioningly at Hermione. "Waz are 'zese zings'?" Hermione blushed even more and fidgeted with her fingers, looking everywhere but in Fleur's direction. "Well, when a man and a woman like each other very much, they get…kind of intimate."

"Intimate?" Fleur didn't understand what Hermione was trying to tell her and she cocked her head to the other side. Hermione's pulse sped up at the cuteness of the other girl and for a moment she felt the urge to hug her tightly. That was until Harry opened his mouth again.

He leaned slightly forward and whispered with a mysterious voice to rise the tension. "She's talking about sex, Fleur. Sex. That's when a man shoves his-" Harry couldn't finish his sentence, because Hermione pushed him hard enough to make him fall on his ass.

She pulled Fleur protectively against her, covering her ears with her arm. "Harry, stop talking about this in front of her! It's not good!" Harry glared up at her, the smile vanished from his lips. "Why are you so protective over her? She really is old enough to know about sex. Why not tell her?"

Hermione opened her mouth, but closed it again as she couldn't think of an appropriate answer. It was true, why was she keeping this from Fleur? Harry was still waiting for an answer not bothering to get up from his sitting position.

After a few seconds of complete silence Hermione sighed and let go of Fleur. "I just don't want her to know yet. Can't you respect that?" Harry smiled warily at her and stood up, brushing the dirt from his trousers. "I can. But don't you think it's better for her if she knows? Think about it." Then he went back into the mansion, leaving a helpless feeling Hermione and a confused Fleur behind.

Hermione frowned and leaned back against a tree. What was wrong with her? It wasn't like Fleur was harmed by knowing about love making. Or love itself, that is. But the mere thought of Fleur being with a man made her stomach churn up in...what? Reluctance? Anger? …Jealousy?

But why should she be jealous of Fleur being with a man? It was her right to chose whoever she wanted to and Hermione had no right to interfere. No right…Maybe she didn't want Fleur to know the truth about sex between a man and a woman, because she was afraid that the blonde would become curious?

True, until know Fleur would always follow Hermione around, but times were changing. Fleur became more self- confident with each day. Sometimes she would just disappear for some hours and nobody knew where she was. Hermione didn't dare to ask her where she had been, afraid of the answer.

Yes, it was better to pretend that there was nothing wrong with how things were now. As long as she was with Fleur, she didn't need anybody else, let alone a man. Hermione smiled contently at this thought and closed her eyes, trying to relax.

Hermione was already dozing off, smile still in place. Fleur had watched her all the time, her curious blue eyes never leaving the brunette's face. "…Zex?" As much as she wanted Hermione to explain its meaning to her she also didn't want to wake the other girl up.

Suddenly an idea popped into her head and she grinned cheekily. If Hermione wouldn't explain her what 'Zex' meant, Fleur was going to find out on her own. She picked the slightly dusty book up which Hermione had hurled at her friend earlier.

Carefully not to wake Hermione, she laid down and placed her head on the other's stomach. Hermione mumbled something in her sleep and reached down with one hand which found its way to Fleur's cheek.

Fleur sighed and leant into the accidental touch. She liked being close to Hermione like this. But whenever she tried to show her how much she liked Hermione, the older girl would get all red and Fleur was too afraid to continue, fearing that the brunette would pass out.

She opened the book and searched for the site she had been reading from. When she finally found it Fleur cheered silently. She would find out the meaning of 'Zex' and then tell Hermione about it. She was sure that this would make her proud.

She started to read where she left off, whispering the words lowly. "…and zen zhe moaned. 'enry, 'ou make me feel zo god. Don't ztop!" Fleur wrinkled her front and reread the sentence. Why was this woman feeling good all of a sudden? If this was sex, then she had had it many times with Hermione… Fleur continued reading, eager to understand what was going on. "'e zmiled lovingly at Marii and zen opened ze belt of 'iz pants. Marii waz 'elping 'im to get riid of 'iz clozes and 'e did ze zame wiz 'er. Boz where now nude. 'ou are zo beautiful, Marii. Marii bluzhed…?"

What did 'blushed' mean? Fleur now grew frustrated with herself for not understand anything. But she would continue reading, for Hermione! "'e lifted 'er up in 'iz ztrong armz and carried 'er over to ze bed. 'he mounted 'er and zen zlowly zlid into 'er, making 'er moan luztfully…"

Fleur scowled and closed the book. This was useless. She was never going to know what 'Zex' meant, if she couldn't even understand a few sentences. But when Fleur had learnt something from Hermione in the last couple of weeks it was that one should never give up.

"I know! I'll juzt azk zomebody!" Carefully she entangled herself from Hermione and walked back into the mansion. Maybe she could find Harry. She was sure that the boy would tell her everything Fleur needed to know.

But after a few minutes of fruitless searching, Fleur's good mood had vanished. She entered the big living room and looked around. Still nobody. Fleur huffed and flung herself onto a couch, not caring about manners.

Hermione had taught her that manners were very important if she wanted other people's respect. But Fleur didn't want other people's attention. She only wanted the attention of a certain person. But this person was oblivious to it. So why should she care about how other people saw her?

"'ow come zere iz nobody in zis 'uge 'ouze?" Suddenly Fleur's instincts kicked in. She sensed another presence in this room! She quickly sat up and tensed her muscles, ready to face whoever was there.

A tall man was standing right in front of her, a smile on his pale face. He shoved a few strands of his blonde hair away from his eyes and then extended one hand to her. "There are many people around here. Maybe you just were in such a hurry to find anybody that you oversaw all of them."

Fleur didn't know why but her self- confidence seemed to vanish while hearing the man's voice until she hung her head in shame. "Now, now, I didn't mean it like that. My name is Draco Malfoy. I'm here because my father has important business to discuss with Mr. Lockhart."

When Fleur didn't react his smile widened and he took one of her small hands into his, planting a kiss on it. "Won't you tell me your name, beautiful lady?" Fleur's ears perked up. Never before had somebody called her lady. Hermione always told her that she behaved like a young child rather than the well mannered young woman she should be.

She looked up and her eyes met Draco's piercing blues. "My name iz Fleur." Draco lifted one eyebrow. "And your first name?" Fleur cooked her head. "Firzt name? Hermione alwayz callz me Fleur. I'm Fleur."

Draco's face lit up. "Oh, so you're the famous Fleur! I heard so much from you. Especially about Hermione's birthday party. People said you were acting…rather interesting."

Fleur didn't know what to say and silence settled in between the two. Suddenly Fleur remembered why she had gone inside and she jumped to her feet, startling Draco who took a few steps back.

"Mr. Draco, pleaze explain waz 'Zex' meanz!" Draco was staring in disbelief at Fleur, who was beaming enthusiastically at him. What the…? This girl was even weirder than his father had told him. Then he got an idea.

Slowly his eyes roamed her body and when he was done a broad smirk was adorned to his face. Maybe it hadn't been so bad that his father had forced him to accompany him after all. "Hmm…you want to know what sex is? It's hard to explain, you know. How can I put it in words…"

Draco faked a desperate expression and Fleur mirrored him. Did he also not know it? Now she was sure that 'Zex' must indeed be something really magical, if everybody had problems explaining it.

"Ah, I know what to do! Why don't you meet me tomorrow and then I'll show you what sex is?" Fleur nodded happily. "Zis zoundz good! W'ere do 'ou want to meet?" Draco thought for a moment. If he really was going to fool around with this airhead, he needed a place where nobody would find him.

"You know what? Wait for me at the gate to the garden tomorrow morning. I'll wait there for you, okay?" "Yez, I will be zere!" Fleur was practically bouncing with joy. This was her chance to find out what she wanted to know all along.

"Draco, where are you? I want to leave." Draco bowed in front of Fleur. "This is my father. If you'll excuse me. I'll see you tomorrow." He turned to leave, but when he reached the door he stopped. "Oh, and don't tell anybody. It's a secret." And then he was gone.

* * *

Don't hate me now, because of the Draco part. I have to admit that I kind of ran out of ideas what to write next. But I had to write something. At least the story got more interesting now.

I know it's a little strange that Fleur doesn't have the slightes idea of 'Zex' in this story, but let's just pretend that nobody ever told her. And she's soon going to find out what it is anyway...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Last chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 11

When Hermione woke up, the sun had almost set and the light from the house bathed the garden in a gentle grey. She yawned and ruffled her hair with one hand, while she clumsily rose to her feet. "Ouch!" Hermione silently cussed, when she realized that her whole back was aching and her neck was stiff to the point that she barely could turn her head.

She frowned and slowly made her way back to the house, while rubbing her tense muscles in a vain attempt to loosen them up. "Great, just great. Why didn't Fleur or anybody else wake me up? This sucks…"

Then Hermione remembered what had happened before she had fallen asleep and she smiled. Most probably Fleur was sitting in a corner, thoughtful and maybe even depressed, because she didn't know what…"Zex" meant. Well, knowing her curious nature she wouldn't give up until somebody told her. Hermione sighed and removed her shoes, putting them down next to the veranda. "Whatever. Harry's right, it's no big deal. I'll just tell her and then- "

"Hermiooone!!" Before she could react, something heavy bounced against her chest and pressed the air out of her lungs. Loosing her balance, she took a few steps backwards until her back hit a wall and she came to an abrupt halt. The death grip around her waist loosened a little and Hermione greedily sucked air into her battered body.

"I mizzed 'ou, 'ermione." Fleur pressed her head against the older girl's breasts, nuzzling them. Hermione's face grew the colour of a ripe tomato and her mind went blank. Her senses were over flooded with the other girl's scent, her softness and the feeling of her soft, silvery hair against her bare arms. In slow motion Hermione raised her arms and wrapped them around Fleur in a loose hug.

Fleur sighed contently when she felt Hermione's arms around her and a warm feeling spread in her body. The beating of her young heart paced up and she was sure that the other had to feel it. Suddenly Fleur felt like hugging wasn't enough. She wanted more. The girl turned her head upwards so that she had a clear view of the brunettes face, whose eyes were closed. She grinned mischievously and craned her neck a little more to get closer to Hermione's face.

Hermione was in a haze and hadn't noticed Fleur's movement until she suddenly felt hot breath against her lips. Surprised her eyes shot open and she stared right into these clear blue orbs, which glinted in the dim light of the veranda like the most amazing sapphires. Slowly, oh so slowly these sapphires came closer and closer and Hermione's skin tingled with excitement, where Fleur's steady breathing caressed it feathery like. She closed her eyes in anticipation. Just a little closer…

The door opened with a small creaking noise and one of the housemaids entered a shy smile on her lips. She was sent down here to get the young mistress from the garden, where her chaperon assumed that she would be. Seemed as though she had been right.

Fleur's subconscious had noticed the presence of another person and instinctively her whole body tensed and she drew back, her hands still wrapped tightly around Hermione. Her blue eyes made contact with the green from the alienated maid, who instantly shivered. She nervously gulped and averted her gaze to the ground, not having the courage to continue seeing these beautiful yet piercing orbs.

"Miss Lockhart. D-dinner is ready…Sorry to interrupt!" And fearing that she would be scolded now, the redhead spun around and hurried back to where she came from. Hermione blinked a few times, her mind slowly starting to work again and she processed the fact that somebody had just said something. "Huh? Did you say something?"

Fleur laughed sweetly and released Hermione, who instantly missed the warmth of the other's body. "I think diiner iz ready. Letz go, non?"

* * *

Fleur opened her eyes and carefully slid out of the bed, paying heed that it wouldn't make any suspicious noises. But she didn't need to worry, because Hermione was a heavy sleeper much to the younger girl's dismay. Today though, Fleur was glad about it. Quickly she put on her clothes and tiptoed to the bedroom door. She had already placed her hand on the door handle, when Hermione muttered something in her sleep.

Fleur turned around and observed the brunette closely. Had she noticed something? A light snore came from the bed and Fleur's muscles relaxed. No. She sighed and flipped a few strands of her mane out of her face. Right now the brunette was even prettier than she was normally. The first sun rays crawled about the bed, including Hermione, who looked angelic with all the light on her face. Her brown curls were framing her face and her mouth was slightly parted. Fleur wondered often what it would be like to caress it with her own lips. But now was not the time to find out. Looking a last time back at Hermione, she opened the door and vanished.

* * *

Minerva was walking down the corridor, clothed in a blue silken bath robe and prepared herself for the confrontation with the new housemaid. She pulled out a small paper and read it carefully. "Ginger Harras…" This Ginger girl had acted very weird since the day before, smashed several plates, slipped a few times on the staircase and even stomped on Mrs. Norris' tail. And believe me, it wasn't wise to piss that cat off.

Mumbling to herself how ungrateful the youth was nowadays, Minerva was passing by a huge window, when something caught her eyes. She stopped surprised and took a step forward, to get a better look of the garden. "Impossible!"

She turned on her heels and hurried very not Minvera- like back to where she came from. The maid was all forgotten now, which was probably for the best, for she was currently fighting with the oven in which the bread for the master had caught fire.

* * *

The door banged open with a loud thud and Hermione's eyes fluttered open. "Hermione, get up! Something terrible has happened!" Hermione only groaned in response and turned over in her bed, so that Minerva got a good view of her back. A vein on the woman's front started to pop out dangerously.

Hermione, who was already dozing off to sleep again, screamed surprised when she was suddenly bathed in ice cold water. In her state of shock she lost balance and fell out of the bed, hitting her nose painfully on the carpeted floor. "What the fu-"

"Hermione Jean Granger! Get your lazy ass up from that floor and listen to me, damn it!" Hermione gasped and without thinking did what she was told to, jumping up from where she laid. She hit her head again, this time at her night table. But before she could even cry out in pain, Minerva grabbed her by her collar and dragged the helpless girl with her.

"Minerva, what are you doing? God, my head…I think it's going to burst." Minerva let got of the tortured Hermione and instead forcefully opened the closet and after a few seconds pulled out trousers and a jacket. She tossed the clothes in Hermione's direction. Hermione, who was too absorbed with concentrating on the throbbing pain in her head, was hit in the face by the trousers and yelped in surprise.

"Stop whining already and get dressed! And hurry up, will you? It's urgent!" Hermione gulped and quickly got dressed, fearing that her chaperone would throw things at her again if she didn't obey. Once she was done, she tried to enquire what this was about, but was cut off before she could even open her mouth.

"No, not a word! I speak now." She rushed out off the room and Hermione hurried after her, as she almost ran down the corridors. Hermione noticed that they were heading to the garden, but she was too out of breath to say anything. Finally Minerva stopped at the bit stable and stopped.

She turned around and looked sternly at Hermione. "Now listen, girl. Just a few minutes ago, I saw Fleur in the garden. She was talking to a tall blond man and- " Hermione's eyes widened. "Draco!"

"Yes, that's what I fear. I wasn't able to get a good look at him, so I'm not entirely sure. I was too far away to interrupt so I went back and woke you up." While Minerva was speaking, Hermione had already opened one of the boxes, head-collar in her hand. Whispering soothing words, she slipped it onto the horse's head and then grabbed the reins, leading it towards Minerva, who wrinkled her front.

"What is that horse for?" Hermione buried her hand in the thick, dark mane of the animal and pulled herself up in a swift motion. "Riding, obviously." Minerva shook her head. "That's too dangerous! Wouldn't it be better to follow them in a carriage? If you wait for a few minutes, the groom can get it ready!"

Hermione picked up the reins and looked away. "I don't want to wait." She pressed her legs against the horse's muscular body and dashed off, leaving a desperate Minerva back. "Damn that stubborn kid!" For a few seconds she just followed Hermione with her eyes, not knowing what to do. Then she straightened her figure and walked into the almost dark stable. "Henry! Come here and that at once!"

* * *

"Come on boy, don't let me down!" Hermione leaned forward to the point that she nearly fell of the horse, which immediately picked up his pace, feeling his masters uneasiness. It was the best and fastest horse in the whole stable and Hermione's favourite. It was a young Frisian, with a strong muscles and a beautiful black fur.

It had rained a little during the last night and the streets were still a little muddy, so that Hermione could easily follow the tracks of the carriage that had stared a few meters away from the mansion.

She knew how dangerous it was to ride her horse at such a high pace, for it could easily slip and loose its balance, but right now she didn't care. All she cared about was that Fleur was with that slimy Draco Malfoy, who had an even worse reputation than his father. She would be damned if she allowed letting this man touch her precious girl…

* * *

"Where are we going?" Fleur was sitting opposite to Draco, her eyes curiously scanning the landscape through the carriage window. Draco himself had stretched his feet out and folded his hands over his stomach, smiling mysteriously. "You'll see, you'll see." And indeed, she would see. Draco's smile widened even more.

After a few minutes they left the main street and the carriage rumbled over a small path. Then it stopped. Draco opened the door and got out. "Et voilà! We're here." He stretched out one hand, but Fleur had already gotten out at the second door and hopped around, admiring the big lightning.

Draco stared a little confused at the empty carriage, before walking around it and spotting Fleur, who had bend down at the large lake in front of them, sipping the cold water by using her hands as a bowl. Draco turned and waved snobbishly at the old coachman. "You may leave now. I expect you to come back at…let's say two hours." The man nodded stiffly, already used at the harsh tone of his master and shooting the blonde girl a compassionate glance, he directed the horses back to the main street.

Rubbing his hands in anticipation, Draco pulled his mouth into its usual charming smile and walked slowly over to Fleur, who was laying on her stomach and watched the fishes in the lake. "I see you're enjoying the view? That's great."

* * *

The black fur was coated by a thin layer of sweet and the horse's breath was laboured. Still Hermione was pushing it farther and the horse obeyed, giving its all for his beloved mistress. They had been riding on the main rood for quite some time now and Hermione started to worry. Had she missed a turn? Were they even following the right trail?

Just when she thought about turning back, her eye caught a small path on the right. She pulled on the reins and the Frisian reared up in surprise, nearly throwing Hermione off. "Sshh, boy! Calm down!" She patted the strong neck a few times, until the horse eventually calmed down. Then Hermione observed the trail in front of her. Strange…The carriage had obviously gone that way. But why did it turn back again?

She quickly got off her horse and bend down next to the fresh tracks. Her face lightened up and she smiled grimly. Judging from the depths of the trails, it had weighted less on its way back…

* * *

Fleur jumped a little, when she felt hands running through her hair. She tried to turn her head, but found that it was firmly held in place. "Relax, girl. Remember what you wanted yesterday? I'm gonna give it to you now, if you let me. Understood?"

She nodded stiffly and didn't object, when Draco slowly moved a hand down her ribs, stopping at her waist. Suddenly she wasn't too sure anymore, if it was wise to come with this man. Fleur closed her eyes and shivered, when a cool hand slipped beneath her shirt. Hermione…

* * *

At the same time Hermione pulled herself onto her horse again and directed it into the woods. Her heart was beating fast in a foreboding and she clutched the rains tightly in her fists. "Fleur, please be save." She urged the Frisian into a fast trot, not daring to pick up the previous pace in fear of the now very slippery ground. Hermione cussed, when the animal nearly slipped on a root and she was thrown forward. But she could already see the end of the path and not wasting another second, she pressed her legs harder against the muscles beneath them.

Fleur was laying on her back, her hair spread around her head like a pillow. Draco was standing above her his eyes hungrily taking in the girl's curves. Fleur flinched inwardly. She knew this look in his eyes. It was the same a predator gave its prey, seconds before it killed its victim.

Draco noticed her frightened stare and this only turned him more on. He liked having control over women, but this Fleur…she was like a little child stuck in the body of an adult woman. He reached down and unbuckled his belt, his eyes never leaving Fleur's crystal blues.

"You know, sex is a very beautiful thing. Two people merge and become one. It's a gift God gave us…" He undid the zipper of his trousers and sighed in relief. His erection was already pressing against the fabric of his pants and begged to be taken care of.

He got down on his knees so that he was now sitting right in front of Fleur. "Since you are alienated with this gift, it'll be my honour to show you." Draco reached forward with the intention to push Fleur's skirt up, when he suddenly heard a scream.

"Don't you dare to lay your dirty fingers on her, bastard!" Draco pulled his hands surprised back and turned his head around. His heart skipped a few beats, when he caught sight of a black monster, storming towards him, foam coating its black fur.

Fleur reacted immediately and jumped out of the way, jumping into the lake for escape. Then Draco's vision blurred and all he saw was black.

Hermione pulled hard at the rains and the horse rebelled against the harsh treatment by rearing up again. Its heavy hoofs hit Draco's head and chest and the man immediately slumped down to the ground not moving anymore. But Hermione didn't care.

She jumped off the excited Frisian and into the lake, diving down at the same spot where Fleur did a few seconds ago. The cold water temporally shocked her heated body and she had to suppress the urge to dive up again. She took a few strong strokes forward and tried to find Fleur. Her exhausted lungs were already burning, when she finally spotted Fleur a few meters in front of her, barely moving.

When she had reached her, she noticed the small trickle of blood coming from the blonde's head. Somehow Fleur had hit her head and had drifted off to where Hermione had just found her. She grabbed the girl around her waist and dove up as fast as her strength allowed it.

After what seemed like eternity to her, her face broke through the surface of the water and she greedily pumped air into her lungs. Fleur started coughing in her grip and Hermione quickly laid her onto the shore and then hit her back a few times, until Fleur stopped coughing.

The blonde turned her head around, but was stopped midway when Hermione slapped her. Hard. Fleur touched her sore cheek and stared disbelievingly at the other girl. "Why-?" Hermione lunged forward and their lips connected in a passionate kiss, until she pulled back again.

"You silly girl…Why did you go with him? He could have…oh my god!" Hermione started to sob uncontrolled into her hands and Fleur's heart constricted painfully. She embraced Hermione hesitantly, not sure if Hermione was angry with her or not. She was surprised when Hermione pulled her even closer against her and continued sobbing into her wet hair.

"'ermione…I-I'm zorry…pleaze, don't be mad at me." Fleur awkwardly rubbed the other girl's back until Hermione relaxed and her breathing was regular again. She tried to look up at Hermione's face, but found that she couldn't move. "'ermione?"

Hermione pulled back and smiled sadly at Fleur. "I'm not mad at you…it's just…When Minerva told me you vanished with that Malfoy guy. I…I thought that he had taken you away from me. Fleur…I was so scared."

The tears threatened to fall yet again, but Fleur gently wiped them away with both her thumps. "Don't cry anymore. It makez my 'eart ache." Hermione nodded and took a few deep breaths through her mouth. Fleur's eyes followed the movement and she nervously flicked her tongue over her lips. "'ermione…can we do it again?"

"Huh? What?" Fleur didn't respond, but put both her hands on Hermione's cheek, pulling her gently closer. "Thiz."

* * *

"Come on, go faster! They might be in danger!" Minerva was leaning out of the window, her hair fluttering behind her and she squinted her eyes in search for any signs of the missing girls. "Madame, we can't go faster! I'm already pushing the horses to their limits."

He was right. The two horses, which were pulling the carriage, had foam around their mouths and their breathing was ragged. But Minerva didn't care about the horses now. "And do you know where I'll push you, when we're not finding Hermione in the next seconds?"

The coachman gulped nervously and flicked his long whip above his head, signalling the horses to run faster. Minerva's eyes widened and she pointed excitedly to her right. "To the right! I think I see Hermione's horse!" And really, there was standing the black Frisian, sipping water at a huge lake in the middle of a clearing.

"Thank God! Then Hermione can't be far!" She hastily opened the door and got out of the carriage, scanning the area. Finally her eyes settled on two moving figures. Minerva's eyes widened and she blushed. "Well…looks like Hermione has everything under control."

Hermione was crawling on top of Fleur, her hands on either side of the blonde's head, when she happened to look up. Her eyes connected with her chaperone's and her jaw fell down. "'ermione? What'z wrong?"

Fleur followed Hermione's line of sight and when she saw Minerva she smiled. "'ow nize, it'z Minerva." Hermione only frowned and buried her red face in Fleur's shoulder in a vain attempt to hide her embarrassment. "Yes…very nice indeed."

* * *

Hermione was leaning against a tree, a hand over her face to fight off the annoying sun beams and the other was caressing Fleur's bare arm. Fleur was leaning against Hermione, a thick book in her hands and she stared at the lines in deep concentration.

It was a few days after the Draco incident and everything had come back to normal. Well, almost everything. "Fleur?" The blonde reluctantly diverted her eyes from the book she was reading and glanced over at Hermione. "Yez?"

Hermione caught her off guard in a lopsided kiss and before the blonde could react, she pulled back, grinning cheekily. Fleur pouted cutely and then returned her attention back to the book. Hermione sighed contently and closed her eyes again. In a way she was glad that Draco had tried to seduce Fleur. Although it was sad that it took something this extreme before she could admit her true feelings for the other girl.

She was about to doze off, when suddenly Fleur nudged her into her arm. "'ermione?" Lazily Hermione opened her eyes and yawned. "Yes?" Fleur was holding up the book, her finger on a certain word. "'ermione, what doez 'oral' mean?" Great…and there she had hoped that this subject was finished.

**The End**

* * *

I'm sorry that it took me so long to update again. I never found the time to write this. And although I ended this story very abruptly, I hope you still like the ending I chose :) And in case you wonder what happened to Draco...it's up to your imagination.

Thanks to all of you, who supported this story! I really do appreciate it. Nice weekend to all of you :)


End file.
